Half sister
by poptard005
Summary: Paige's parents just died, but her mom was also Bella's Mom, Renee. Bella is now Paige's legal gaurdian..Paige is scared to open up but finds that she has a new family and a chance at love, will she find out that not everyone she loves leaves?
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh! my rents' are pissing me off!" I was venting to my two best friends, well my only friends. Everyone else was scared to come near me. Let me just start from the beginning. My name is Paige. My parent's are Renee and Phil Davis. I have a half sister somewhere in this world but my mom hasn't heard from her since i was born. People don't like coming near me because everyone that i get close to, dies... Like my first boyfriend, Danny, he got into a car accident right after i told him i loved him. Everyone, and i mean everyone i get close to dies. But my two best friends know this but still hang out with me, yea Jennifer and Tina are the best.

Anywho, like i was saying.

"Why are they pissing you off paige?" tina asked

"They were like 'don't go out tonight while were gone cause you'll get hurt'" it was so stupid! i didn't care if i got hurt or not.

"Maybe they just care about you." Jennifer said, coming out of her closet after ordering pizza.

"Yea, a little to much! my mom is so protective over me cause her other freaking daughter doesn't even talk to her anymore.." my mom got really upset after Bella(my half sister) stopped talking to her. She was her first born. So now im her freaking baby all the time and i get to have no fun. So i just snuck out tonight.

"Yea well be happy that your mom cares.." Jennifer's mom treats her like crap... its not even funny, i feel like i could slap the woman.

"Im sorry jennifer, its just frustrating." and at that note Tina's house doorbell rang.

"Hey i guess the pizza we ordered is here"

"that was really fast, i guess they really stick to their motto 'We deliver in less than 30 minutes or its free'!" we started cracking up because jennifer said that in a really bad british accent, which i think was supposed to be italian.

We all ran downstairs, and tina tripped going down, so it made me and jennifer laugh even harder. We got to the door and Tina opened it and it wasn't what we were expecting. An old fat police officer was standing outside. He cleared his throat.

"Um, is Paige Davis here by a chance? We checked her house and she wasn't there." ugh! my parents were home early and i wasn't there. They probably called out for the national gaurd! But i stepped forward toward the man.

"Im Paige, sorry if my parents called you to look for me." He frowned after i said that. Which was odd..

"Um im sorry can i talk to you in private?" i started to get really worried. We walked into the front yard of tina's house. This was kind of how i found out Danny was dead... oh god, please say the thing he is about to say isn't true!

"Um im sorry to tell you but.. your parents were in a car accident tonight." What?!

"a-are they o-okay?" i started to studder since i was so scared.

"Im sorry sweetheart but they died..." i burst out into tears.. it happened again.. the people around me, the people i cared the most for just died. How could this happen? how? where am i going to go?

"sweetheart do you have any relatives you can stay with?" i shook my head no.. my grandparents on both my mom and dad's sides were dead and they were both only childen. Then a thought came into my mind.

"I-i i have a half sister, Sh-she doesn't know me though..." i couldn't stop crying.

"Whats her name hunny?" oh god i didn't remember her last name! my mind went blank.

"um.. i th-think its Bella carder? or maybe cunning?" damn! why couldn't i remember it? I just noticed i was shaking, the officer noticed that i was looking at my shaking hands and started to talk.

"um hunny go get your stuff and i'll take you to the station so we can locate your sister."

"she's my h-half sister..." i just needed to put that in there i don't know why though...

I went into tina's house where she and jennifer were looking at me and back at the police officer.

"What is it Paige? What's going on?" I didn't say anything i just went straight to tina's room and got my stuff, they followed me of course.

"Where are you going? Paige talk to us!!" i turned around and stared at them...

"I-im leaving..." that's all i said and i walked back downstairs. but they reached me and asked again.

"Paige seriously whats going on? your freaking us out.." i got enough courage and started to speak..

"My parents died..im leaving..bye" i said in a whisper and left, leaving my only two best friends probably for forever, with their eyes wide and mouths open.

* * *

When we got to the police station i sat down on a not so comfy chair and was thinking really hard. What was her last name? wait! i remember her maiden name!

"um excuse me officer i remember her maiden name.."

"who's maiden name?" is he being serious? is he that idiotic?!?

"my half sisters!" i was getting really pissed, i was upset and confused..

"oh sorry, what is it sweetheart?" ugh whats with all the sweetheart and hunny crap?!!? i don't want his comforting! i just want my parents..

"um it's Bella Swan.." he turned to his computer and was searching for about two hours.. i just starred straight ahead not bothering to listen to anything,i lost everything today..

"um hunny?" the officer was looking at me concern written all over his face.

"hmm?"

" i've found your half sister.. her name is Bella Cullen now and she lives in Forks, Washington." oh so that was her last name..who the heck lives in a place called Forks?

"We will notify her right away in the morning and ask her what she wants to do, since of now she is your legal gaurdian." ugh my legal gaurdian is my half sister who i don't even freaking know..

Bella P.O.V.

I just got back from hunting with Edward, which was like always one of the best things to do. He is so graceful. Anyways, we were walking into the house and saw Esme, i was about to say hello to her but she was on the phone, the house phone. Which was weird for us since no one call's us on that phone. Esme turned to me.

"Oh yes, She just walked in, let me let you talk to her." she is always so polite. She handed me the phone with a small smile, which confused me. Then she walked upstairs.

I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello, this is Bella speaking."

"Oh yes Mrs. Cullen, this is Officer Baker in Jacksonville, Florida." oh god, Renee lived there and so did phil and their daughter, who i never met before.

"how may i help you?" i waited getting a tad bit nervous.

"Im sorry to tell you that your mother and step Father were in a car accident last night. Im sorry but they didn't make it.." i stopped breathing even though i didn't even need to breathe in the first place. Edward took a hold of my hand and turned me towards him. He asked me with his eyes what was wrong. I took off my shield so i could let him hear my thoughts. He gasped and started to hug me.

"Mrs. Cullen? I know this is very hard for you but there is something very important i need to tell you."

"What is more important than my mothers death?!!" well i didn't say that because that would be rude and esme wouldn't like that. So i just said

"Yes? what is it?"

"were you aware that you have a half sister?" oh my god! i forgot about her! what happened to her? where is she? even if i don't know her, i still care for her.

"oh yes, is she okay?"

"um yes she is here at the station with me, she's been very quiet. But she has no relatives but you..So from now on your her legal gaurdian.." what? legal gaurdian? but i can't take her. I mean we are freaking vampires!

"um can i call you back later officer Baker? i need to discuss this with my husband and family."

"of course just call me later today though. We can't keep Paige here forever." so that was her name..

"of course thank you for calling me, can i have your number?" he gave me his number and i hung up.

I turned to Edward and he hugged me.

"Edward what are we going to do?" i was crying tearlessly into his shoulder.

"Shhh love, it will be okay."

"but we can't take Paige in! we are vampires and i don't want her to get into this, she has already lost both of her parents edward! and only at the age of fifteen."

"shh we will figure this out bella..lets talk to the others once Carlisle comes home. okay?" i nodded and we gathered everyone into the living room for a family meeting once Carlisle got home ten minutes later.

Alice and jasper were sitting in the arm chair, with alice in jasper's lap. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch, Nessie and Jake were sitting on the other arm chair. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch with Rose and Emmett.

"So whats going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Um.. well i just got a phone call today from an officer in florida.."

"oh is Renee and Phil okay? is their daughter okay?" of course esme is worried about them. She loved my mom when they first met.

"um my mom and Phil died in a car accident last night..." esme started to dry sob. She hated when someone we knew dies. I do to.

there was a round of -gasps- and 'oh gods'..

"what about their daughter? paige isn't it?" carlsile said in his very serious tone. He looked upset too, but he didn't want to show it.

i felt bad for jasper, he had to feel everyone's pain right now..

"well she is alive and well im her legal gaurdian, i don't know what to do."

"She should come live with us of course!" esme said in a happier tone.

"Esme not to be mean or anything but we are vampires, she is human, we could kill her." i didn't want to say it but Rose was right.

"But she has no where else to go, Carlisle what do you think?" Carlisle didn't get a chance to speak because Alice gasped and went into a vision. It lasted about a minute. But when it was over she broke into a huge grin.

"Alice? what did you see?" jasper was sort of concerned but he was smiling to. probably from the happiness coming off Alice.

"Paige is going to live with us and become apart of our family!" she was smiling so hard i thought her mouth was going to fall off.

"Well i guess that settles it she is coming" Carlisle said "oh, um is everyone okay with that?"

we sort of knew that it was but we all looked at rosalie

"yea i guess.." she got more used to humans after me.

That afternoon i called charlie and told him, he was very upset but said he was okay. Then i called Officer Baker and made all the arrangements for Paige to come. She would be here in two days. After i told Esme that, her and Alice went crazy trying to get Edwards old room ready for Paige's new room. I was kind of nervous thinking of finally meeting my sister..well half sister...


	2. Chapter 2

Paige's P.O.V

Officer Baker got off the phone with Bella about an hour ago. I was going to move out to Forks, Washington with her and her family. Officer Baker took me back to my house to get what i needed the next day. Once i got inside the house i regreted it, pictures of my parents were everywhere. I started to cry silently while going to my room. My room was bright yellow with light brown hard wood floors. My comforter is dark purple and so is my small hand chair that sat in the corner. I went to my walls were all the pictures of Tina, Jennifer, and I were. We went out at least everyday and took billions of pictures. I took all of them off, one by one, trying to remember what happened during those days. I picked up one photo which was at the beach, Tina was on my shoulder's(since she was so small) and jennifer was trying to make a sand-angel. It made me laugh, but the thing that i remembered most about that day was my mom came with us to the beach. It was my thirteenth birthday and we were all celebrating. Dad had practice but was going to come home later that day. All the memories of them rushed back at once, it was overwhelming. I needed to leave. and now. But i packed all my stuff up. In the end i had two suitcases filled with the clothes i though were apropriate with the weather in Washington. I was wearing my backpack that had my labtop in it and my professional camera i got last year for christmas. I wanted to be a photographer. I just loved catching the beauty of the most ugliest things..it was weird but i liked it.

I checked my cell for the time and noticed i had eighteen missed calls and nine texts. All from Jennifer and Tina of course. I didn't bother checking them though, I just would call them later or see them before i leave for my plane tonight. It was three in the afternoon, in a police car heading back to the station. Wow, wasn't my life amazing?

The hours passed slowly and it was two hours before my plane left now. I called Tina's house, knowing both her and Jennifer would be there. Jennifer hated going home because her mom would always be mean to her and hit her. I told her to call child services but she doesn't want to scare her little sister who is only four. I regret never really appreciating my parents now. I guess the old saying is true.. "You never know what you had until it's gone" yea that fits perfectly in my life.

Anywho..

"Hello?" Tina asked while trying to shush Nathan( her baby nephew).

"Hey Tina-mese.." Jennifer and I called her that because tina's asian and we make asian jokes about her all the time.

"Paige! what happened? well we know what happened but are you okay?" they always care about me so much..i love them, and im going to miss them

"Hold on who told you?"

"Paige...its was on the news last night.." oh i haven't been in contact with the world since i found out so i guess thats why i didn't know it was on the news..

"oh..hey can i come over right now? i have to tell you and Jennifer something.."

"yea of course hun" it didn't bother me when tina called me hun because she's been doing it since i met her five years ago. I guess its in her nature. I got off the phone with her and turned tot alk to Officer Baker.

I told Officer Baker to please take me to my friend Tina's house, and he did, but it think it was like a last request thing.

His car stopped right in front of Tina's house, her light was on in her room and her front door was open, just like i was used to it being.

I walked right into her house and up to her room.

"Hey.." I said once i saw Tina and Jennifer on the floor playing with Nathan. When they saw me they both got up quickly, leaving a crying nathan on the floor.

"Oh paige! are you okay, whats going on?" they both said at the same time.

"um well...i don't know how to start this..i-im leaving.." they starred at me like i was stupid.

"what?! you can't leave!where are you going?! you can live with me!" tina started saying

"yea! live with tina! don't go! we can kidnap you!" i laughed at what jennifer said.

"guys, my legal-gaurdian is now my half-sister, Bella.."

"what?!?! the girl who doesn't care about family??" both of them know about bella and how she practically broke my mom's heart because she never talks to her anymore..

"Yea, im moving to Forks Washington.."

"huh? it sounded like you just said forks, washington or a.k.a the other side of the word..well kinda.."

"yea..but i have no choice!"

"well, i suppose we will just have to make our last days together count the most, and we can so come visit you on weekends!" we starred at jennifer like she was retarded..

"you dumb-butt! that will cost a fortune!" and so tina and jennifer got in a stupid argument..as always...im really gonna miss them, they were the only people that would get close to me..oh god! i just realized its happening again! the people i love leave or die..now im the one leaving...

"guys! can you shut up! like please?" they stopped and starred at me

"w-we don't have a few days...im leaving in about an hour.." their eyes widened and mouths practically dropped to the floor..they kinda looked like dieing fish..haha..oh! focus paige!

"w-what do you mean?" they said in unison

"...duh!" okay yea sarcasm wasn't my best choice but i needed to not make myself cry..im trying to numb myself..i will never feel anything again. i promise myself that. just so i wont ever get hurt again.

Tina and Jennifer were quite for a long time now..wow i think this is a world record for them..

"guys i have to get going.." i only recieved "yeas" and "okays"

we got to the front door and we just starred at each other..god im really gonna miss them..but its for th best that i leave right? i mean now i can't hurt them..

"well i guess this is bye.." i was about to leave but jennifer made me stop

"WAIT! do you have your camera? oh! what kind of question is that? you always have your camera.."

"what do you want it for?" me and tina said

"to take a picture duh! just for the last time..in jacksonville of course! we will come visit you.." i just smiled and got my camera out of my backpack. Tina was in the middle, i was on her right, and jennifer was on my right. Even Nathan was in the picture, i was really gonna miss the little dude

"okay..in 3...2...1.." 'FLASH' we were all crying now...i think it finally settled in that this was our last day together...

"oh god we are so pathetic" we all hugged for about five minutes.. and i walked out. once i was in the police cruiser i looked out the window to see my two best friend's foreheads pressed up against the glass and waving bye to me..i waved back and thats the last i saw of them....

* * *

Before i knew it the captain of the plan i was on said 'please put on you seatbelts we are descending into Seatle, Washington.' i ground but put on my seatbelt. i looked out my window to see a rainy city. oh great welcome to my worse nightmare. i loved the sun, the warm air, the fact that you could still wear shorts even in the winter.

We landed about a minute ago and i was heading out into the airport. I had no idea where i was going to meet Bella but officer baker said she would be here to pick me up. I hope she isn't one of those people who forgets about things and doesnt care about anyone. But i doubt that, i mean my mom did raise her..I really do miss her and my dad, why did it have to be them? why wasn't it me? then if i was dead nobody i loved would get hurt.

I know if my mom heard me say that she would be like 'Paige davis! don't you ever say that ever! this wouldnt be a world without you in it..' or whatever something like that.

I was walking through the airport when i saw a young girl about 17 or 18 with long mohogany brown hair and golden amber eyes with pale skin. And a handome guy with the same eyes and skin but messy bronze-ish hair. is bronze-ish even a word? i was cut off by the young girl talking to me.

"hi are you paige?" whoa this can't be bella! could it? my mom had her a about 33 years ago...this is really weird

"um yea, and you are?" she looked at me kind of funny, maybe it was because i was loking at her funny?

"im bella, your half sister. Its nice to finally meet you!" i think she was about to hug me so i flinched back. i didn't want a stranger hugging me. so i think she just brushed it off and held out her hand. which i took.

"yea, its nice to meet you to..and you are?" i turned to look at the bronze haired boy.

"Im Edward Cullen, Im Bella's husband..It's nice to meet you" hmm he was very polite, oh god maybe im going into i colt! gosh me and my stupid imagination. why would they be apart of a colt? dumb thought.. i mentally smacked myself and i saw that edward was trying to hold back laughter..

what? did i have something on my face?

"oh, its nice to meet you too." gosh i haven't been this polite, i think ever.

"well, we should go get your bags and then get you to your new home." i hated that forks was my new home. I didnt even know what my new house looked like. no my home is back in Jacksonville,FL. its samll yellow and ten minute walk away from the beach, yea thats home, not here or forks or whatever

"sure.." we silently walked to baggage claim i was walking about 3 feet away from bella and edward who were holding hands. i didn't like seeing couples..it reminded me of danny and how i lost him..

edward gasped and looked at me with sorrow in his eyes..what the heck? that was weird, it was like he knew what i was thinking..and right then he turned tense, which was double weird.

We got my two bags and Bella asked me if this was all i brought and i just nodded. I gave away all my other clothes...sadly

we walked out of the airport and to the parking garage, i just followed since i didn't know what kind of car they had. But then they stopped at a silver volvo and i was amazed.

"you like it?" edward asked

"uh-yea" volvo's are simple but it takes a true car lover to realize its a beautiful fast car. yea i like cars, so what? i spent the days my dad had off working on his old car in the garage.

the drive to their house was spent silent until wwe finally got to forks where the sign said "welcome to Forks!" ew.. it took us an hour to get here and all it says was welcome to forks? okay yea im being bitchy but i didnt ask for my life to change so suddenly. But bella started asking me questions, i think trying to break the ice. but what she didn't know was tha she was standing on about 10 feet of ice. i can't open up to anyone, not one person. I dont want to get hurt anymore and i definately dont want to be the cause of someone getting hurt or dieing.

"so we are just going to go pick up nessie from La Push and then we are going to head home."

"kay..um who's nessie?" it seriously was a weird name

"oh thats just my dau- sister-in-law" was she about to say something else? i just shook that off and nodded

"is nessie her real name?"

"no, her real name is reneesme" i just nodded, that had my mom's name in it..was that just a coincidence? this place is feeling a bit strange to me.

it took us about ten minutes till we reached this road but we stopped on the side of the road.

"um what are we doing?" oh god they're gonna kill me and dump me on the side of the road! okay there goes my imagination again.

"Nessie is going to meet us here, oh and here she comes with jake." i looked ahead of me to see a pale girl, but not as pale as edward and bella. She had the same hair color as edward and mud brown eyes. Which looked a lot like my eyes... nessie actually looked a lot like bella and edward..weird yet again.. i saw edward whisper something to bella that i couldn't hear.

There was a tall indian buff dude next to nessie, he had short scruffy hair and dark eyes. he was cute but not my type, plus it looked like nessie and jake(thats what bella called him) were a couple because they were holding hands..ugh more couples.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi! im nessie!" the pale girl said when she finally sat down into the volvo. The buff dude, jake was now running away from us back to the place they came from.

"uhh..hi" she was smiling at me and it was kinda weird... like she knew something i didn't.

after the small hello we didnt say anything, but i had to ask something when i saw we were heading away from forks.

"um where are we going?"

"home, we live just outside of forks, in the woods." right then we turned on a secluded driveway that i didnt realize was there. We were driving on the path for about five minutes until all the trees disappeared and all was left was a small meadow with an amazing looking house. Actually it looked more like a mansion. It was a three story house with glass windows along one side of the house and a front porch. Im guessing there is more but that was all i saw at first.

"t-this is your house?" i was amazed! who the heck were these people?!

"yep" nessie said while popping the 'p'. Edward parked the volvo in the garage and i noticed there were four other cars in the garage. There was a red BMW M3 convertible. (remember i like cars so i know a car when i see them) and a massive Jeep Wrangler. Then next to those two was a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo and a red Ferrari F430. Holy Cheese! these are really nice cars, fast and expensive.

"wow, you guys have a lot of nice cars, who's are they?" bella got out of the car and edward, nessie and i followed. Bella pointed to the BMW M3 convertible.

"that is Rosalie's car, her most precious thing in her world, so i would advise you not to touch it." thank gosh she warned me or i would be stupid enough to touch it.

then she pointed to the jeep

"that's emmett's..he barely uses it though." okay, i can understand that, i wouldnt wanna ride in a massive thing like that all the time.

"then the porsche is alice's, she calls it her baby." edward said and smiled like there was a story behind the car.

"and finally my car" bella pointed to the Ferrari.

"wow nice choices in cars, although i do wonder about the jeep, it kinda sticks out." they all laughed and i just looked at them with confusion spread all over my face.

"Emmett really sticks out, but he doesnt care. oh and Carlisle has a Mercedes S55 AMG, but as you can see he isnt here at the moment." wow yet another nice car.

"so everyone has a car except you nessie?" i was really curious becasue it looked like they had a lot of money and she looked like she was old enough to drive.

"i didnt want a car, but i sometimes borrow my da- im mean edward's car or bella's." was she about to say dad? but then edward cut off my thinking by talking.

"Esme doesnt have a car and neither does jasper, but Esme just borrows one of our cars and Jasper sometimes uses Alice's car but he has a motorcycle." Edward pointed over to the corner of the garage to a covered bike. How could i have missed that? wow these people have everything.

"well we better go inside, everyone is really eager to meet you." bella said picking up one of my bags.

"oh no, i'll get that" i tried to take it from her but she just tightened her grip on the handle but i accidentally touched her hand. It was ice cold! i know my hands were cold but her's were literally ice .. someone cleared their throat and i looked up to see edward looking at me like i was onto something. I also just noticed he had my other bag in his grasp.

"okay, um..so lets go inside." nessie tried to break the tension and she walked up to the garage door and opened it and ran inside.

Edward and Bella were next to go in and i stayed behind. i didnt want to go inside. All of my fears came crashing on me like a bomb. I didn't want a new family, i didn't want new friends, i didn't want a new home, and i honestly didn't want to get hurt again.

"come on, it will be okay." edward said trying to comfort me like he knew what i was just thinking about, maybe im like an open book, everyone can read me. Oh great how wonderful that will be. if you didn't notice i was being sarcastic. ugh...

i just nodded and went inside with them. The house was very bright and open. It felt nice and comfortable, not like i was used to, i usually felt odd going into a strange house. we walked into the kitchen that was made up of modern appliances and an kitchen isle in the middle of the room. It was very neat and clean, it looked like someone with OCD came through. I was used to a messy kitchen because mom hated cleaning and we always messed around making new kinds of food, which didnt turn out good, most of the time. I really miss them. Oh gosh i felt tears trying to make their way out but i sucked it up and held them back. I can break down when im in my room alone. Oh i didn't mean to say my room, i meant to say the room that i have to stay in until im 18 of course, When i turn 18 im heading back to florida and living with Tina and Jennifer.

We headed toward what i think was the living room. But it wasnt empty there were tons of people sitting all around the room. I huge massive guy with curly dark hair with a huge smile on his face. A beautiful blonde girl that looked like a freaking super model. wow i feel really ugly now. then there was another girl with black short spiky hair and she was very small but still stunning. Then next to her was a blonde boy with curly hair that went over his eyes. Their eyes! they were all the same, the amber color, the same as bella and edward's eyes. they all seemed like teenagers.

I heard someone coming down the stairs that was right beside me so i looked up and saw a butterscotch haired woman about the age of 24? she was also very beautiful. she was smiling at me and rushed up to me and hugged me before i could flinch back.

"Hello paige, its so great to finally meet you, in Esme" even her voice was beautiful, just like edward, bella, and nessie's.

"um..hi.." i didnt really know what to say, she was so welcoming, even to a stranger. She looked at me like i was family. Something i really didn't want, but the way she looked at me made me want more of it. I missed being cared for by my mother.

Then all of the other people in the living room came over toward us.

"Hey! im Emmett!" The huge guy came in with a booming voice and picked me up right off me feet and gave me a big hug. wow these people are huggers..great..

"hi.." i said after he put me down and i could actually breath again.

"hi, im rosalie." the beautiful blonde said cooly outstreching her hand so i could shake it. Finally someone with common sense!

"hi." i said shaking her hand and then letting it go because she was also cold like the rest of them i touched.

"im alice!" the short pixie like girl came up to me and hugged me. she was way short. maybe 4'10"??

"um hi, so that must make you jasper?" i said facing the blonde curly headed boy. He was standing a pretty far from me like i smelt bad.

"hello, yes, i am jasper, its a pleasure to meet you paige" he smiled and i could detect a small southern accent in his voice. my stupid self had to blurt that right out though.

"is that a southern accent?" he looked a bit taken back but then smiled again and smiled.

"why, yes it is. how did you know?"

"my old history teacher is from texas, she has an accent." wow im telling them things i didn't mean to, but i felt right here, like i was supposed to be here. like,like-- i didnt wanna say it

"well thats nice."

"why dont we get you settled in your room and then you must be tired from your long flight. It's around five in the seven in the morning." oh wow i didnt realize it was that early, and i was pretty tired. i didnt get any sleep becasue i had to sit next to this snoring fat dude. I heard edward trying to contain his laughter,

"whats so funny, edward?" bella asked, he just shoke his head.

"well i can give you a tour of the house if you'd like?" esme asked looking happy of the thought of it. so i just nodded.

"Edward can you just put paige's things in her room?" edward nodded yes and hurried up the stairs and out of sight. Everyone else went there seperate ways too except nessie.

"if you dont mind i'll just stick with you guys." i just said a simple 'sure'

"well you just went through the kitchen and right there is the living room, so i'll show you the dining room." we headed to a room the was right next to the kitchen. the dining room was simple but elegant. it had a table that sat twelve.

"why are their twelve seats?"

"well we have friends that eat sometimes. Like jacob, my boyfriend, the guy you saw me with today, and his friend seth come over a lot."

"and don't forget charlie" charlie? why does that sound so familiar?

"charlie swan? like my mom's ex?"

"yes he comes over to visit once a week" well i suppose that might be a tad bit awkward when i meet him..

"okay so on witht he tour" Esme started going up the stairs while speaking

"on the second floor is my office, my husbands office, a library adn my and my husbands room." she pointed to each room.

"your husband is carlisle right?"

"Yes he is my husband, he is a doctor so he stays busy at the hospital." then we started heading for the third floor,.

"on this floor is alice and jasper's room, emmett and rosalie's room, nessie's room and now your room." we walked to the last door.

"they share rooms?"

"well emmett and rosalie are together and so is alice and jasper. We dont mind them sharing rooms." WOW! esme is really cool about them sharing a room. my dad wouldnt ever let me do that with my boyfriend, i dont think he would even let me do that if i was with my husband!

"where is bella and edwards room?" i judt noticed they didnt have a room, did she miss one?

"oh they live in a small cottage not far from here." all i said was oh, then i walked into my new room and gasped.

it was amzing! it was a dark colored purple on the two side walls and then white on the wall that the door was on, and the last wall was a glass window. there was a perfect view of the forest. then there was a queen sized bed with a white comforter and purple pillows.

"i hope you like it, i decorated it myself and with help form alice."

"oh wow! esme the room is amazing! you really didnt have to do this!"

"but your apart of this family now, and we want you to be comfortable" silent tears were now running down my cheeks

"th-thank you so much, um can i have time to myself please?" wow their manners are rubbing off on me....

"of course sweetheart" then she did something that took me by surprise, she kissed my cheek. Esme and nessie left and i jst stood there with a stupid look of amazement all over my face.

how can they treat me like im already apart of this family? i just got here! but they are so nice, i dont want to hurt them....


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know when but i fell asleep after putting all my stuff away in the closet. I was just plan pooped out. yea i know it sounds weird but oh well. So i woke up and looked at my cell for the time. It was ten in the morning, eh not really sleeping in for me, but the earliest i've ever gottin up is four in the morning and dont ever want to relive that.

So i got up and went to the bathroom that was conected to my room. I turned on the shower and undressed. Showers always relax me, i think water period relaxes me. Its like i need to be around it or i will die. I wonder were the beach is around here. It might not be much of a beach like back in florida but it will have to do.

After my shower i got dressed in some black skinny jeans and an All Time Low t-shirt. I should mention i love music too. i never leave without my ipod. And i can play the piano and guitar. Well more of the piano than the guitar, Jennifer was teaching me still, well i guess not anymore...okay need to change my mind topic!

i put on my black converse and went back into the bathroom to blow drye my hair. I just put it into a sloppy pony tail and had my bangs cover my eyes so no one could tell i was crying.

I walked out of my room and down to the kitchen, to my surprise Esme was there cooking something that smelt really yummy.

"Good morning Paige!"

"um, good morning" i sat down at the breakfast bar and watched her cook for about two minutes.

"would you like some food?"

"yes please, if you dont mind"

"what would you like?"

"do you have cereal?" she nodded yes and went to a cuboard and pulled out 3 different kinds of cereal. Golden Grahms, Frosted wheat thins, and honey nut cheerios. I went up to Esme and said i'd like some honey nut cheerios. They were so good and my favorite. She went to another cuboard and took out a bowl and then got a spoon. She handed them to me and i gladly took them and poured the cereal into the bowl. I was about to ask her if she had milk and then she was beside me with the milk carton in her hands

"thanks" i smiled up at her, whoa i smiled? to a complete stranger? they wouldn't be so nice when they find out im the reason my parents are dead..they wouldn't be dead if i didn't have that stupid 'everyone i love dies' curse on me..well thats what i call it.

"your welcome." and then she went back to cooking. i ate silently for about five minutes but then the cuiosity was getting the better of me.

"why are you making so much food?" im serious she was practically making a meat loaf the size of alice's body.

"the boys are coming over for dinner tonight, they want to meet you." she smiled at me

"oh, and who exactly are the boys?"

"Jacob, Seth, Quil, and Embry" i just nodded, i was kinda scarred to be around guys ever since danny died i was scarred to let any guy into my heart. Well not like they were brave enough to come near me in the first place.. but its different with these guys, they dont know about me...

i finished eating and was about to go wash my dish but Esme stopped me

"oh honey i can do that, why dont you go spend some quality time with Bella, i mean you two are sisters and dont know much about each other." i just nodded

Bella wasnt my real sister but maybe i should make an effort? but later, yea later. im just not ready to let anyone in.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Edward was playing the grand piano the was right near the entrance of the living room.

"Hello paige."

"hi..um can i-can -i.." he made a soft chuckle

"you can sit with me if you want." it was like he knew what i was going to say, ugh stupid open book self!

"thanks" i went and sat next to him on the piano bench, he went back to playing..it was beautiful! he played so gracefully, man if i ever played in front of him i would look stupid.

"you play?!" he looked at me like he was suprised i played, like he knew i played...weird

"huh?"

"oh i meant to say do you play?" trying to cover his mistake.

"um kinda, well yea i used to play all the time" he just smiled and nodded

"i would love to here you play." huh?!? play?! what? no!

"um, uh maybe some other time.."

"okay." i said bye to him and went up to the second floor to look into the library. I guess i didnt remember which door the library was becasue i walked into an office with a blonde male sitting at the desk looking at pictures, hmm this must be carlisle, when i entered he looked up.

"hello, you must be piage, im carlisle" he said standing up

"um yes, im sorry for interrupting, i picked the wrong door, i thought this was the library" i looked around, this was definately not a librbary but it was so nice, there was paintings on the walls that i've never seen before.

"oh thats okay, all these doors must be confusing i suppose." he said smiling at me, he was tall like jasper and edwards height and he had the same pale skin and amber eyes as everyone else. ugh this family is confusing!

"yea they kinda are, well it was nice meeting you." i was almost out the door when he said something

"paige, if you ever need to talk, you can talk to me or Esme, I know you dont know us very well, and we just met but you can still talk to us" wow he was a nice guy

"um okay, thanks"i walked back into the hallway and turned to the now correct door of the library. It wasn't big but ever wall was filled from floor to ceiling bookshelfs that held tons of books. There were soft chairs and couches in the middle og the room. perfect.

i looked around at the selection of books and grabbed romeo and juliet. I loved this book, my mom said i had the same book taste as bella. Maybe that is how i can spend quality time with her.. ugh thats stupid! reading books as quality time? i sat down on the coach and tucked my feet under me. I just got to the third page when the door opened and in walked Jasper.

"Oh sorry, i didn't realize anyone was in here" it was kinda awkward how he was just standing half in and out of the door

"its okay, um you can come in if you want" i mean i dont want to screw up this familie's lives while i was here.

"um okay, sure" he walked into the library and colsed the door, he went to a book shelf like he knew where every book in this place was. He grabbed a book that looked like a war book and came over to a chair that was about five feet away from me.

we were reading for about ten minutes until jasper cleared his throat.

"so what are you reading?" i held up my book and said

"romeo and juliet, how about you?"

"Team of Rivals, i like the civil war.."

"thats cool, history interests me" which wasnt a lie, it was favorite subject in school. it was cool learning about things that happened during the past. yea call me a dork so what?

"really? thats great! finally i can talk with someone about history!" aw he was so excited and i started getting excited to like his excitement was contagious.

"no one wants to talk with me about it, they think its boring"

"what about alice?"

"she listens but i know she only does it to make me happy, but i dont mind, but now i have someone who actually likes it!"

aw he was so cute! like a little kid on christmas! hahahha i crack myself up. he's really nice, really like a brother i always wanted..

oh god no, i can't do this again! i dont wanna hurt him! i got up quickly

"um i have to guy..uh bye jasper" he looked confused but said a silent bye.

I walked away from the library and headed for my room. But i ran into a brick wall or something when i turned the corner. I let out a little '_ouch'_ and rubbed my forhead. Then i was startled by the sound of laughter, so i looked up, okay so maybe i didn't run into a wall, i ran into emmett.

"hahahha sorry kiddo."

"its okay" it seriously was, i wasn't the one to hold grudges and plus emmett seemed really nice and kinda child like.

"so watchya up to?" i just shrugged

"um i think i might go to my room and rest." he sighed, but the smile never left his face. I dont think since i got here he ever stopped smiling.

"aw, hey why dont you go play video games with me!" i beamed at that, i loved to play video games! expecially rock band! jennifer,tina, and i always played.

"okay sure, what games do you have?" i asked him while we walked back downstairs to the living room. Emmett when to a cuboard of to the side of the room and got out an x-box. He hooked it up and passed me a controller.

We played halo, resident evil and other games for hours until Esme came in.

"Hey guys, Jacob and Seth will be here very soon, maybe you should put that away." Emmett whined and gave me a look that said 'pout-or-we give in" so i pouted which probably looked stupid.

"Fine, but when they get here it gets turned off." Emmett high fived me and we continued to play resident evil.

"hey emmett?"

"hmm?"

"d-do you believe the dead can come back...." i hope he would think of it as zombies and not my parents..Even though thats what i wish would happen.

"i really dont know, but ya know? i think everything happens for a reason."

"Wow emmett! i think thats the most mature thing you've said ever!" we turned to see nessie's boyfriend, jacob. He was okay looking, still not my type of guy. But there was a guy behind him...he was _ohmygod_..yea thats how you explain him.

He had kinda short shaggy hair and was tan like jacob. He was wearing shorts and a white t-shirt, but no shoes...actually jacob was wearing the same thing, and again no shoes..

but the guy's eyes! they were a dark blackish brown..they were round like a puppy and he was ..well he was hot!

"pshh whatever" emmett said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"so this must be the famous paige! im jacob, but you can call me jake."

"or mutt.." emmett said under his breathe.

"hi, yea its nice to meet you jake." i stood and smiled at him. woah! he was huge like emmett. like the top of my head came up to his throat. and im 5'6'', so he must be around 6'4''

"oh and this is seth." jake turned around so i could come face-to-face with the god himself...i felt like i could just stare at him forever. until jake and emmett cleared their throats,

"you guys might want to introduce yourselves before you drool all over each other," i turned my head and blushed and to glare at them.

"uh, hey im seth clearwater." i turned at the sound of his voice, holy crap it was like amazing, well to me it was.

"im paige" i said and smiled at him.

crap crap crap! i can't be liking this guy! i kinda hope he turns out to be a jerk so i stop liking him..yea i know thats bad to say but i dont want to hurt the god himself!

Seth's P.O.V

"Jake! come on dude lets get over to the cullens!" i was sitting on jake's living room couch waiting for him. god the guy can be such a girl when it comes to getting ready.

"hold your fur in one place seth" he yelled from his room. i rolled my eyes and about finally 10 year later, well actually minutes he came out.

"took you long enough."

"i was in their for like only 20 minutes"

"yea but in dog years thats kinda like 20 years!" we both looked at each other trying to keep straight faces but we just ended up cracking up laughing.. Jake and me joke around all the time, its like first nature to us

"kay so we running there or what?"

"yea lets run" we went outside and ran into the forest. We stripped off our clothes and tied them to our legs. Actually i change my mind about joking around being our first nature, changing into a wolf is first nature to us.

Let me catch you up. My name is Seth Clearwater..im supposed to be like thirty, but im sixteen cause i change into my wolf form almost everyday. Everyone has imprinted except me.. even leah, my sister, imprinted. yea im happy for her but i kinda wanna have someone too. Im currently dating a girl named Ashley, she's a guy in our pack's sister. She's kinda mean and bosy but she's nice at points and she's hot. Im not a shallow pig though. My mom tought me manners.

Anyways, jake and i were running our usual way to the cullen's place. The guys still can't believe me and jake go over their and hang with vampires, our 'sworn enemy' as if the cullens are awesome, they are like a second family to me and jake. Well jake is practically family since he and nessie are imprinted and completely in love. But we are going over their for dinner, hey for a person who doesn't eat, Esme is the bomb at cooking! oh and we were going to meet Bella's long lost half-sister, paige. Sam is still kinda tict about a human living with vampires but i know they wont hurt the girl. I mean even jasper has gotten better with controlling his thirst.

We were running for about ten minutes until we were close enough to change and walk to the house. Jake dressed quickly, cause he said he wanted to see nessie, even though they spend like everyday together, but ness is a great girl.

after we got dressed we walke up to the cullen house and knocked. it only took about ten seconds until Esme opened the door and hugged us. She said she got used to our 'horrible smell' since we are always here. But we dont smell horrible, they do, well not really anymore since i got used to the smell too.

"Jacob! Seth! its so good to see you guys" she said with a smile.

"It's great to see you too esme, and you dont look any older than you did when i saw you three days ago." She laughed at me, i always make jokes about them not changing, and she sometimes makes jokes about how if i keep growing all of washington will be covered by me.

"so where is the new kid?" jake asked

"she's in the living room playing video games with emmett." she smiled and then walked off back into the kitchen.

me and jake headed toward the living room and i stopped immediately when i saw the most beautiful girl in the world. When i looked at her it felt like i was on a rollercoaster, you know the dip feeling when you go down a steep hill on the tracks? its a great feeling. well iwas getting that feeling but 100 times more.

i was broken off of my thoughts when i heard her say "hi, yea its nice to meet you jake."

she had the cutest voice in the word! i sounded soft, can a voice sound soft? i dont really care, but its the most beautiful sound in the world.

"oh and this is seth." jake turned so i was face-to-face with the beautiful girl..this must be paige, her name fits her well. i was just starring at her for awhile until emmett said

"you guys might want to introduce yourselves before you drool all over each other," i laughed and kinda slightly blushed..wow i blushed?!

"hey im seth clearwater."

"im paige" she smiled at me but then her smile turned into a frown like she was trying not the smile or feel happy. I wanted to know what was wrong, i wanted to know everything about her, i wanted to be with her forever. could it be? did i just imprint with paige?


	5. Chapter 5

Paige's P.O.V.

I was so confused. I've never felt this way in my whole life. It was like a thousand butterflies were in my stomach, and they all were trying to bring me closer to seth, ah Seth. his name fits him so, so perfectly. ugh! i can't be thinking of him that way, besides he would never like someone as ugly as me and he probably has a girlfriend.

"Seth!" we all turned to see bella right near the back door with edward right behind her. hmmm where have they been? and where is alice, jasper and rosalie?

"hey bells!" bella ran to him and hugged him. At that moment Alice, jasper and rosalie came down the stairs.

"Ew, who let the dogs in?" rosalie said looking at jake and seth.

"Rose.." edward looked at her and then nodded his head toward me. what was with that? it looked like he was giving her death glares like she just confessed to murder.

"hey blondie!" jake boomed and eased out the tension in the room. Everyone started talking with each other and i just stood off to the side. They looked so comfortable with each other, like they've known each other for years. I kinda felt left out, not like im not used to it though.

"well its been awhile since i've seen you two." i got taken out of my thoughts when i just noticed carlisle walked into the room. He was shaking hands with jacob and seth.

"yea well doc if you didn't work so much you would see us more often." i guess carlisle works a lot.

"your not picking on my husband are you jacob?" esme said while walking in the room. They seemed like a big family and i was just standing off in a corner.

"of course not esme"

"well dinner is ready, where is nessie?" i just noticed nessie wasn't don here, i would of thoughtshe'd be the first one down becasue jacob was here and they seemed like a really close couple.

"i think she's in her room." alice said "hey paige?" i looked at alice

"hmm?"

"can you go get nessie from her room?" i just nodded my head and headed toward the stairs. but i could still kinda hear tem whispering behind me. Jacob epically failed at whispering.

"why didn't you let me go get her??"

"becase jacob, i saw this happening." huh? what did she mean by 'i saw this happening?' weird...

i shook off that thought and headed toward the third floor and up to the room that was right next to the room i was staying in. I knocked first

"nessie?"

"you can come in paige." how did she know it was me? oh right my voice..duh

i opened her door and saw it was blue and brown everywhere. her walls were a light shade of blue and one of the walls was brown. Then like my room, one of her walls was all glass. Her queen sized bed was covered with a brown comforter and had tons of pillows that matched on it. She had pictures pictures everywhere. and then i saw nessie walk out of a huge closet.

"wow, thats a lot of clothes." she looked back to her closet and sighed

"yeah, i know...alice and rose like the shop till they drop." then she muttered something that sounded like 'yeah like that will ever happen.'

"oh, um yea alice had me come up here to get you for dinner." she made a face that looked like she hated the idea of eating.

"okay, i'll be ready in just a minute" and she went back into her closet. i was about to walk out wehn i started looking at her pictures.

She had pictures of her and jacob. her with edward and bella. her with rosalie and emmett. her with alice and jasper. her with carlisle and esme. her with a whole bunch of guys that looked like jacob and seth. And then one with har and an middle aged man with a beard.

"oh that's charlie." i jumped when nessie said that. she was right behind me looking at the same picture i was.

"holy cheese! you scared the crap out of me!" she laughed

"im-sorry-i-didn't-mean-to" she said in between laughing. it was actually funny to see her laugh so i started laughing to. It was like one of those moments i had with tina and jennifer, we just started bursting out in laughter over nothing. it was nice to do that again.

After our laughing fit nessie and i calmed down and looked at each other.

"so did you meet jake and seth?"

"yea" and then i sighed.

"whats wrong? you don't like them?" she seriously looked worried

"no they're cool, its just..well.."

"hey you can tell me anything, thats what friends are for.." i wanted to tell her everything, i wanted to be friends with nessie but i just felt like i couldn't

"um maybe another time, we should get back downstairs." she just frowned but then her smile returned and she nodded.

We walked back downstairs together and everyone stopped talking. Do you ever get the feeling that people were just talking about you? well i just got that feeling.

"jake!" nessie screamed and jumped into the arms of the awaiting jacob.

"hey ness."

"okay, okay..lets go eat." edward said looking like he was going to rip jacob to peices if he kept holding onto nessie.

We all piled into the dinning room and i sat in between nessie and bella with edward and jacob on their other sides. then jasper and alice sat across from bella and edward. And rosalie and emmett sat across from nessie and jacob. Which left seth sitting right across from me. Esme and Carlisle were sitting at each end of the table. We all got food but jacob and seth put like a mountain high worth of food on their plates.

"so paige, would you like to talk about yourself?" i was in the middle of poking at my piece of meatloaf when esme said this.

"huh?"

"would you like to tell us about yourself? what are your hobbies? what are your friends like?" oh great things i hate talking about.

"um well.." i suppose i could just tell them everything, that would make it easier.

"well im not that interesting.." ugh paige you big chicken!

"she's just being moddest" edward said, which took me by surprise.

"she can play the piano"

"and she likes history" jasper cut in

"and she can seriously kill me in video games" emmett said, i smiled when i remembered his astonished face when i beat him in rockband this afternoon.

"seem's like you have different kinds of hobbies" carlisle said

"um i guess so.."

"well what else do you like to do?" nessie asked. oh wow its like im getting ambushed by this whole family tonight.

"maybe we should tell her some stuff about us before she tells us everything about her." edward just saved my butt. i smiled grateful at him and he just winked

"well, i love shopping!" alice chimmed in

"i love fixing cars." rosalie said. which surprised me, she kinda seemed like a girly girl to me.

"i love pulling pranks on people and playing video games" emmett said/ half laughed.

"i love reading" jasper said

"i love playing the piano" edward said

"i love helping people" carlisle said, no wonder he's a doctor

"i love decorating and designing." Esme said, which she is great at.

"i love to listen to music and watch movies" nessie said which was a bonus because i loved doing those things

"i like fixing cars like blondie" jake said

"um, i love to run and swim" oh god seth loves to swim..yes! crap no! bad paige! no thinking of him like that..i turned to bella expecting her to go next.

"well, um i like to read too" she said.

"um well im full, may i be excused?"

"of course honey, just leave your plate there, i'll get it later" i just nodded and walked out of the room. ugh i need some fresh air. i can't take not getting close to these people, they are so nice and caring, i don't deserve them. i went out the back door and sat on the step of the porch.

what am i going to do? i guess i could leave but that would be so mean. I mean esme put a lot of thought in my room. And the rest of them are so nice to me. Should i tell them? Should i tell them that im some freaked cursed person? that whoever i care about and love gets hurt? that im the cause of my parents death?

my thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and out walked seth.....

Seth's P.O.V.

Paige just left the room. She looked really uncomfortable talking about herself. But the way she got nervous was just so cute. ugh! seth you have a freaking girlfriend.

Edward was just smirking at me while i yelled at myself in my mind. _oh wipe that smirk off your face_. yea the smirk never left. dammit. i wanted to go talk to paige, i sounded like she walked outside. and well it cold out there for people who aren't a vampire and freakishly turn into a wolf/ are always warm.

"Esma that was great like usual..may i be excused?" she just nodded her head and everyone was smiling as i left. _ugh they freaking know dont they?_ i looked back at edward and he just chuckled and nodded. just great. i walked toward the back door and looked out. I saw paige hugging herself slightly shivering and just looked lost in thought. god i really want to know her.

So i opened the door and she looked back at me.

"uh hey..can i sit with you?"

"yea.." i sat next to her on the stairs. she was still slightly shivering.

"are you cold?"

"i-im fine." she studdered out. aw she was just so adorable. damn you head!

"i guess it isn't like florida weather."

"yea, its nothing like florida's weather."

"so can you tell me about yourself?" she looked up at me surprised.

"um, well..."

"you don't have to if you dont want to.." she looked like she was deep in thought, like sshe was trying to decide if she should tell me or not.

"well i like music, history, movies, photography, swimming, video games, cars and other things"

"you like swimmig?" she is like perfect.

"yea i love it" she smiled at me. her smile is wow, actually more than wow.. it makes her more beautiful.

"hey well you could always come down to La Push to come sim with me. It will probably be cold but you can get used to it."

"okay" she smiled.

"hey lets go inside before you get sick" she just nodded and we walked inside to see everyone in the living room about to watch a movie. I have a feeling they were eavesdropping.

"oh good! your just in time, we were about to watch a movie, you guys wanna watch?" paige and i said yea and we sat on the floor right next to each other. We watched the War of the Worlds..good movie but i looked over and saw Paige knocked out. I smiled cause she looked so peaceful while she slept.

"poor girl she must be so tired. she didn't get much sleep last night, We heard her crying all night." i frowned at that, someone as nice as paige shouldn't cry, expecially when there isn't anyone to comfort her.

"i'll carry her up to her room." bella said. i just nodded and watched as paige was carried upstairs.

"sooo..." alice said to me teasingly..

"what?" everyone was looking at me with smirks on their faces...

"dont what us..you like her." yea i liked her, heck i think i loved her, and i barely knew her.

"whatever, and besides sh wouldn't ever like me and i have a girlfriend."

"dude, ashley is so mean to you" jake said, which was true she made me drive her everywhere and she got made whenever i talked to a girl but she would flirt with other guys in front of me. But honestly i didnt care.

"she's not that bad..uh i gotta go, thanks Esme for dinner. bye guys" i walked out of the house and ran into the forest. I just really needed to think and run. But i think i'll run in my human form so the pack can't hear me. So i started running, to no where in particullar, i just thought about paige and how i possibly well not really possibly..how i loved her and i want to be with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Paige's P.O.V.

I was on route 95 in jacksonville FL. i was just randomly there. I stood there in my pajamas and then i saw a car i've seen my whole life. It was my dad's car. I saw mom in the passenger seat. Then it happened they got in a car accident and the car kept flipping and flipping. I just witnessed my parents death. Then i heard a voice

_your the reason their dead._

_you did this to them._

_how can they love something that killed them?_

_your alone._

I sprang up in my bed sweating. Oh it was only a dream. Actually more of a nightmare if i do say so myself. I looked around my room and noticed it was pitch black. I picked up my phone from the charger and it read 4:56 a.m. oh great no one is awake and i can't go back to sleep and risk seeing my parents death over and over again. Crap! this is really gonna suck. I heard someone knock on my door and it opened to reveal nessie.

"hey"

"hey"

"can i come in?"

"yea sure" i was glad, she could keep me from falling asleep.

"what are you doing up?" i asked once she sat down on my bed.

"oh well, you were screaming in your sleep..." what? i screamed in my sleep?

"im sorry, i hope i didnt wake anyone else up"

"oh dont worry they are okay."

"oh okay.." we were silent for a few minutes.

"are you okay?" she looked up while asking.

"yea, i think so."

"do you wanna talk about it?" i just shook my head no,

"okay, well i guess i'll go." she was about to leave but i actually didn't wanna be alone.

"wait nessie!" she turned to face me with a questioning look on her face.

"ca-can you stay with me tonight? im sc-scared" i told her how i actually felt, i was opening up to her. Maybe one friend wouldn't be so bad right?

"yea of course i can" she smiled and jumped back on the bed. I was on the left side of the bed and nessie on the right. We were just starring up at the ceiling, playing 20 questions.

"What do you like to do?" i asked her

"well i like to write and watch movies and be with jake."

"your pretty serious with him, aren't you." i kinda said it as more of a statement then a question.

"yea we are pretty much soul mates." then she quickly added "if you believe in that kinda stuff" like she was trying to cover up something she said.

We stayed silent again adn then before i knew it, we both fell asleep. But i didnt have the dream again, it was like with nessie there she made them go away.

"Good morning sleepy head!" nessie boomed. i propped myslef up on my elbows and rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes.

"huh?" i just heard her laugh.

"so i was wondering if you wanna go to the beach today?" beach?!?!

"yet again huh?"

"La Push beach...with jake and seth and the other guys."

"oh um yea i guess so."

"yay! so get dressed missy, we're gonna leave in forty-five minutes." she ran out of my room, and i just lay on my bed still half asleep. But i got up, walked away from the cozy warmness of my bed and walked to the bathroom. I took a shower and then got dreesed in Taylor Low-Rise Super Skinny Jeans and a Sixteen Candles Tee with red converse. Yea i love me some converse. I straightened my bangs and put my hair in a messy ponytail again.

When i walked back into my room, nessie was there wearing jean shorts, a blue and whitestripped sweater with blue converse..YAY converse! oh wow did i just say that? forks is slightly changing me.

"Ready?"

"yep" i said popping the 'p'

"okay good, cause jake is here"

We walked down the stairs and out the door. It was really sunny outside today, and what was weird was i didn't see any of the cullens this morning. Jake was leaning against a red Volkswagen Rabbit.

"jake!" she was in his arms hugging him.

"hey ness, hey paige." i just waved and kept looking at his car.

"you like it?"

"yea, i haven't seen one of these in awhile"

"yea, i rebuilt her myself" i looked at him shocked, but then i remembered he said he liked cars.

"sweet"

"you like cars?"

"i love em'..i used to work on my dad's car with him."

"cool"

"okay, yea like this car talk isn't exciting and all but can we go now?" nessie was looking at us but she looked really happy that jake and me were getting along.

"yea lets hit the road." jacob went over to the driver's side and got in. Nessie in the passenger seat and me in the back.

It only took us about fifteen mintutes to get to La Push and we just listened to music, which i liked so it was a plus.

we got out of the car and i just breathed in the smell of the ocean. yea i can smell the ocean, it smells amazing.

Nessie and Jacob were heading off toward a small house holding hands. I like them and all but i dont wanna be the third wheel. Thank god i brought my ipod with me.

"hey guys, im gonna go walk around."

"are you sure?" nessie asked while turning around.

"yea, you guys have fun, i'll meet up with you later" she just nodded and turned back to jake.

I headed toward the beach and plopped my earphones in my ears. I turned on my purple ipod and put it on shuffle.

_Back in Hollywood today Technicolor turned to gray_

_Altered senses were the primary impulse_

_Drinking whiskey everyday smoking second thoughts away_

_A skipping record was a secondary pulse_

_And I'm tired but not sleeping_

_Cause there's so much noise and binge drinking_

_But they all came back like we know they would_

_Gotta get your fix down in Hollywood_

_Near the dancing silhouettes Aaron stole the cigarettes_

_Everybody knew it but no one had the proof_

_And as the sun was coming up in a sea of empty cups_

_White suburban kids were all raising the roof_

_And I'm tired but not sleeping_

_As we chain smoke cigarettes without thinking_

_But they all came back like we know they would_

_Gotta get your fix down in Hollywood_

_Gotta love it, its so, so dangerous_

_Gotta love it, its so, so scandalous_

_Gotta love it, its so, so infectious_

_Gotta love it, its so, so dangerous_

_Gotta love it, its so, so serious_

_Gotta love it, you sense the sarcasm_

i was sitting on some rocks just listening to The Pink Spiders song Hollywood fix when someone touched my shoulder. I let out a scream and jumped almost literally out of my skin, which knocked my earphones out of my ears.

Seth was standing behind me laughing his ass, his oh so hot ass off. dammit! not again.

"holy crap! you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"im-sorry" he said in between laughs.

"its okay, i guess i get so trapped in my thoughts i dont realize whats going on around me." he finally stopped laughing and was looking at me.

"so can i join you in your tribute to silence?" i laughed and nodded.

I picked up my ipod of the ground and wipped the sand off the screen, then turned it off.

"huh can i see what songs you got?" i handed seth my ipod and for some odd reason i was nervous. He was gonna find out what kind of music i like, what if he doesn't like it? what if he doesn't wanna be my friend? oh shut up paige! you stupid blabbing brain. After about two minutes of going through only half my songs.

"cool, i like those songs too, whats your favorite band?" ugh why does everyone ask what my favorite is of everything?! i can't pick favorites.

"to be honest, i can't pick favorites..its to hard to make a decision." oh great now i sound really lazy.

"good point..it is hard to decide." he sounded like he honestly knew wat i was talking about.

for some odd reason it got really cold and i found myself slidding closer to seth..he was just giving out a warm vibe. He saw what i was doing and put his arm around my shoulder. Oh my god! he was so hot! not hot like in good looking, but like temperature wise. I loved it.

"So im touching you and i barely know you, i think this means you need to tell me more about yourself" he joked but i could hint some seriousness.

"well, im cursed." i laughed but then i just realized what i just said and laughed nervously. Oh god he's gonna think im a freak or stupid.

"huh really? me and you both."

"what?"

"um yea well you think your cursed i kinda am too, but im really liking my curse."

"well thats good for you, but not so much for me."

"why do you think your cursed?"

"um i'll tell you another time, how about you?"

"nope, im not saying mine till you say yours."

"oh come on! thats not fair!" if tina and jennifer were here they would be laughing and making it obvious that me and seth were flirting.

"oh really? i'll show you whats not fair" he laughed and started tickling my sides. I have to tell you im sooo ticklish. so i dropped down on the sand, yea i didnt mind getting sandy like other girls would. Seth landed on top of me and was still tickling me.

"SETH!!" a girl screetched. i looked over and i saw a pissed looking girl, who was very pretty, she had tan skin like seth's, black eyes and straight black hair.

"ashley!" seth looked shocked and jumped straight up off the ground and gave me his hand so he pulled me up also.

"what the hell are you doing? and with her" she gave me a nasty look and looked me up and down.

"oh sethy are you doing charity work again?" what the hell?!!? did she just call me charity!?!?! that, that, okay take deep breathes. i don't want to show my ugly side..like her..

"ashley, that wasn't nice to say. this is paige, and no! she is not charity work!" he looked really pissed when he said that. but that still doesn't clear up the question of who she was!

"um who are you?" i spoke up in a little voice. Seth was about to answer but ashley cut in

"im his girlfriend!" and then she kissed him, like a slut might i add. i could seriously see her tongue go into his mouth. And i don't know why but my heart hurt so bad seeing it.

I wanted to kiss seth..not slutty..wait did i just confess that i wanted to kiss him? well yea i really do like him, even if im not supposed to. tears were falling down my cheeks and i ran away from them, away from everything. i dont think i can take it anymore. All the stress i was feeling came out and i sobbed hard while running. The stress of lossing danny, my parents, never seeing tina and jennifer again, meeting the cullen's and trying not to like them, and seeing ashley kissing seth.

I ran intot he forest that was close by and just kept running. I kept hearing people call after me.

"Paige!" which was seth

"Paige come back!" which was nessie and jacob.

I stopped running after my heart was hurting to much and i couldn't breathe. I felt so light headed. I leant on a tree trunk and tried to not fall over. I was gasping for air, what the heck!? am i having an asthma attack?! wait no i dont have aasthma...then what the heck is going on with me?!?!

before i knew it i was falling to the ground and my vision blurred. I barely heard footsteps near me and heard.

"oh my god paige!"

then i just blacked out.

Nessie's P.O.V

I was kinda glad that paige went sight seeing..i didn't get that much time with jake alone. But Paige was in a time of need and she needed her best friend..me. Well she doesn't know it but alice said Piage and I are going to be best friends. And i already love Paige to death.

"Ness?" i came out of my thoughts and starred at jacob.

"huh?"

"i asked if you wanted to go take a walk..are you okay baby?" i just nodded and got up.

"i was just thinking about Paige." Jake knows all about paige, well as much as me and my family knows.

"don't worry ness, she'll come around, she's gonna be apart of the family soon." I was glad, jacob always knew what to say. Even though my dad(edward) doesn't really like jake that mych, well he does. But mom loves jake, they are best friends, and you would think that would bother me but i doesnt. And i even know that jake though he loved my mom before i was born, and that they kissed. Okay yea that kinda bothered me, but it was in the past, and now jake loves me and only kisses me. We were walking on the beach and we heard a screech

"SETH!" oh i know that voice anywhere, the bitch herself, ashley. I was forced to hang out with her when jake and seth hung out, which was very often. And she would just complain!

they all came into view, ashley looked furious, seth looking shocked, and paige looked confussed. I held jacob back, i didnt wanna get into it.

After about ten different emothions later, Ashley was kissing seth like a slut, which she is. And Paige ran away crying really hard into the forest nearby.

"Paige!" i screamed

I ran up to seth and ashley

"get off him you slut! can't you see he doesn't want you!" i can't believe i just said that, oh im gonna get it when i get home. but seth looked like he was in pain.

"Oh shut up, miss priss!"

"what did you just call me!" i was about to ripp her little head off but then i got a hold of myself and ran off toward the forest. And seth and jake followed me.

"Seth!" ashley said in a high pitched annoying voice.

"Go away ashley!" he looked pissed at her, but lookd worried, which must be worry for paige. Heck so was i!

she didn't know what was in those woods and she was upset.

"Paige!" seth screamed.

"Paige come back!" me and jacob screamed. About ten minutes of running, which didn't bother us we came into sight of an unconcious Paige.

"Oh my god! Paige!" i went up to but didn't move her cause her head was bleeding and grndpa(carlisle) told me not to move unconcious people if they hit their head, which it looked like paige did.

"call carlisle!" i screamed at jacob and he ran away. Seth dropped to his knees next to paige,

He looked so broken and upset.

"She's gonna be pklay seth, she has to be." he didn't say anything, he just nodded, he kinda looked like he was in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

Paige's P.O.V.

Everything was black and i could hear an annoying beeping sound. My chest hurt like hell and my eye lids felt so heavy. But i finally opened my eyes and found myself in a white room. I guess im in a hospital. Or maybe im finally dead! that would make everything so sooo much better. But i wasn't dead because i saw nessie sleeping on a chair next to me. And she was in a weird sleeping position, that looked really uncomfortable.

"Nessie..wake up" She blinked about five times and then focused on me.

"Oh my god! paige your awake!" She stood up and jumped on me giving me a big hug. Which hurt like hell cause my chest still hurt..

"What happened?" i was really confused, i dont really remember what happened.

"You ran into the forest and well you-um.." she looked really nervous

"what? what happened?"

"you had kind of a mental breakdown paige..." A mental breakdown? huh..it was bound to happen i guess

"huh...okay, so how long was i out?"

"paige you've been out for six days.." six days?!?! that is way to long!

"six days?" she nodded

"yea well aside from the mental breakdown, you hit your head and carlisle is still trying to figure out why you fell in the first place."

"all i remember is my chest hurting and i couldn't breathe, it felt like i was having an asthma attack."

"do remember why you ran into the forest in the first place?" she asked and looked kinda sad

"ashley was kissing my seth." my eyes widened when i realized what i just said.._my seth_..i liked the sound of it, to bad it would never happen

"I knew it! i knew you liked him!" she jumped up and down like she won the freaking lottery

"no! i dont like him, he leads girls on..when he has a girlfriend!" i was trying to come up with some excuse..i can't like seth, it hurts when i remember with someone else, and the odd thing about it is that i just met the guy!

"oh come on paige! i can see how you look at him! i think i can tell when my best friend likes someone-" she stopped talking and looked down at her feet nervously. She thought of me as her best friend? Well i did feel a contection with her..one that i never really had with Jennifer and Tina..I felt like i could tell nessie anything.

"yea and as your best friend you need to agree with me!" i joked but i did mean the best friend part. Nessie was so nice to me since i got here

"yo-you really mean it?" she looked up and was smiling like a dumby.

"yes. now i do like seth, its just i can't be with him when he hurt me so badly." i finally told her the truth. I mean best friends dont hide secrets right?

"hmm, well how exactly do you feel about him?" i aws about to say something when we heard a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" i recognized Carlisle's voice.

"yes you can" nessie said and then whispered in my ear

"we will finish this discussion later" i just nodded. Carlisle came in wearing a doctors coat and holding a clip board.

"Paige, how are you feeling? you gave us a big scare" he gave me a serious look in his eyes that said 'we really do care about you' and his lips were forming a small smile that said 'im glad your okay'.

"im doing okay..im sorry that i scared you guys, i really dont know what happened." he nodded in understandment

"well i think you've been stressed and all that stress was to much for you. And someone your age shouldn't have that kinda stress."

"yea well i haven't had the stressless life in the world" i whispered to myself but for some odd reason i had the feeling they heard me.

"well does anything hurt right now? i would believe that your chest is hurting you. Am i correct?"

"as a matter of fact you are..hmm you are a very good doctor carlisle" he smiled and said thank you

"well i will put some medicine in your IV, it will make you sleep for awhile, but when you wake up. you should be able to go home." i just nodded and felt my eye lids drop. i was so sleepy.

but before i fell asleep someone walked into the room.

"um..im sorry but i heard she was awake.." bella stood at the door awkwardly. well she didnt look awkwardly, she looked beautiful as always, just like esme,alice,rosalie and nessie. Im not a lesbo so dont think im thinking that way! okay off topic paige..

"hey bella.." i said, i dont think it was really loud kinda sounded like a tired whisper. She's supposed to be my half sister and well i've been alone for a little to long now. I want a family again. Bella walked over to my bed side.

"hey sleepyhead, how are you?" she lookd really concerned.

"im okay, kinda sleepy cause of the medicine carlisle gave me."

"yea i bet you are, go ahead a go to sleep, i promise i'll be here when you wake up." was it just me or was i actually having a sister-to-sister moment with bella..i think i might cry..how did she know that i was scared to wake up and find out this had all been a dream? i was scared to wake up and find myself completely alone.. so i smiled.

"thanks...hey bella?"

"yea?"

"i-i know i've just met you but, i love you" she looked down at me and looked like she was about to cry. She bent down and kissed my forehead. And whispered

"i love you too, we all do." Carlisle and nessie all walked out of my room and i fell asleep, not really worrying about anything...She loved me, they loved me.. i can't believe it...

Bella P.O.V.

Nessie and I were walking back toward my Ferrari. Carlisle said he would be home in a couple of hours. Once we got in my car i sped off.

"mom, are you okay?" i looked at nessie, i didnt really have to look where i was going.

"yea im fine sweetheart, its just well, i've been waiting to meet paige for awhile and when she got here i thought she hated me..but then she just said she loved me! and i really do love her" i was practically dry sobbing now..i have no idea why though!

"mom how could she not love you?! your an amazing person..and i love her too"

We were at the house in five minutes flat. We ran inside and everyone ambushed us with questions.

"what happened?! is she okay?!" everyone was asking about paige all at once

"QUITE!!" we all stared at alce's little form, she just smirked and started talking.

"okay good, now please bella and nessie tell us what happened."

"she's doing fine, just a little sore in her chest, and now she's asleep again..she will be coming home tomorrow." everyone relaxed. They really did love paige already. I mean even rosalie liked her! Emmett,Edward and Jasper thought of her as a little sister and were freaking out when they heard of her accident.

"mom your forgetting the part where she tells you she loves you and you say it back..it was such a cute sister moment!" everyone did a little 'aww' then went there seperate ways. Edward came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Edward, i love her, i think we need to tell her soon.." he knew what i was talking about.

"Are you sure love? its a big step."

"i just need to think about it more..maybe get closer to her, let the whole family get closer to her..and well maybe before school starts next week."

Yep school starts next week..we havent told paige yet but i think she knows..It is August eighteenth..yep its been officially fifteen years since i became a vampire well fifteen years and five days now...anywho.. we shall see how that all goes..


	8. Chapter 8

Paige's P.O.V.

I didn't dream at all last night which was a good thing, I don't think i can handle watching my parents death over and over again. I have been up for about an hour now, i turned on the t.v. but i wasn't really paying attention to it. I was so lost in my thoughts.

I told bella i loved her, nessie was my new best friend, and i practically love seth.

but the thing that bothered me the most was how strange the cullens were...the were all pale and had golden eyes except for nessie. And whenever any of them touch me they feel really cold. My thoughts were interrupted by nessie walking in the room with bella at her side.

"hey paige!" nessie beamed at me and came over to the side of the bed.

"hey guys, am i getting out of this place or what?" i didn't really like hospitals, they were sad and depresing, and they smelt weird.

"yea we are here to come bust you out!" nessie joked and we all started laughing. Bella came to the other side of the bed and had clothes in her hand.

"here you can go get changed while i sign you out." i just nodded and she left the room.

"so..going back to our topic from yesterday." nessie said out of the blue when i was putting my shirt over my head. I didn't care if she saw me in my underwear and bra, we were best friends.

"ugh do you have to remind me ness?"

"yes i do for a matter-of-fact"

"fine, yes i like him, i might love him, there's this weird feeling in my stomach everytime i see him." i was just being honest with her

"hmm, thats exactly how i feel with jacob, except i know that i love him" she smiled. I just finished putting my jeans on and was now putting on my converse.

"yea well, i think im just gonna move on from him"

"what?!?! you can't! he cares about you, i know he does."

"that can't be possible, he will be a friend and nothing else. end of discussion" she muttered a 'fine' and we went out to the front desk, where bella was signing a paper.

"you guys ready to go?" she said after putting down the pen. we both nodded and headed out to the parking lot.

"ugh, its realy cold out here." i had a jacket on, actually it was a huge jacket, and yet i was still cold. Guess i haven't adapted to this weather.

"don't worry you'll get used to it."

We just drove back to the house in silence. Once we got there, i took one step into the house and i got jumped be tons of people.

"PAIGE!" emmett bombed and picked me up in a big bear hug.

"paige!" jasper took me out of emmetts hug and into one of his own.

"oh paige i was so worried about you!" alice and esme came up to me and gave me hugs. Then rosaile gave me a hug.

"Good to have my sister back." edward said and hugged me. dang these guys were like the brady bunch.

Edward started to laugh and i just looked at him curiously, did i say that outloud? no, i dont think so..

"You must be starving after being in that hospital with the horrible food they serve there." i laughed and just nodded. i really was hungry, i hadn't eaten any real food in awhile.

"i'll make you some food" i said thanks and the rest of us went into the living room to watch the hangover. About twenty minutes after the movie started, Esme brought me some soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. Which was amazing! it was so yummy in my tummy. oh gosh i think im still getting side effects from the medicine. Crap im probably gonna say something stupid.

"sooooo, whats up with you all and your pale-ness, golden eys, and cold skin?" yep there's that stupid thing. I looked at everyone and they all looked nervous.

"umm, well...."

"oh can't we just tell her!?!?!" emmett whined.

"emmett! shut up!" i was seriously confused.

"fine, um paige we have a secret."

"i knew it! your murderers or a colt or something arent you?!" they all were laughing their butts off by now.

"no, um well you can't tell anyone, and i mean anyone. I think we can trust you.."

"kay, you can trust me, what is it?"

"were vampires..." i was laughing my butt off now. did they seriously think i would believe them?

"yes we think you would believe us" edward said..

"how did yo-"

"i can read people's minds" oh god that actually makes sense...but-but vampires dont exist....

"we do exist" i just sat there shocked, that explains why i've never seen them eat and why they dont go in sunlight.

"so, you guys lied to me,,," yea i know im in a room filled with vampires but for some odd reason thats not the part that bothered me...they lied to me

"we had to, so you could be safe, and we didn't know if..well..:"

"if you could trust me?" i was kinda pissed now but all of a sudden i was calm..

"okay who the heck is playing with my emotions?!! casue i know i can't switch emotions that fast on my own" jasper raised hi hand sheepishly and i glared daggers at him, i know he didn't deserve it but i was just so frustrated right now.

""paige calm down" nessie came up next to me

"calm down? calm down?!!? you kept a HUGE secret from me! i thought we were best friends.." i was hurt, i guess im the only one that understood the thing of best friends dont have secrets..

"we are!" she pleaded with me, i saw that she started to cry..

"i just, i just- i cant'" and with that i ran upstairs to my room. I jumped on my bed and started to cry, for like the billionth time. How could the keep a secret from me? i started to think of them as my family..i loved them..

* * *

I woke up in after a dream of being alone, crap.. I looked at the clock next my bed and it read 2:43 a.m.

I needed to do something, they didn't trust me and well, i just guess im bound to be utterly alone for the rest of my life. I walked out into the hall way and down to the kitchen, there was a note on the counter the said Paige in nice handwriting. So i read it.

_Paige,_

_We went out, you needed time to think and we understand that._

_Sincerely,_

_Bella_

For some odd reason the idea of them not being here gave me a sense on loneliness, this house was way to quite..Maybe i could call someone..i guess i could call seth..i did say i wanted to be friends with him. I went upstairs and found the paper of numbers nessie gave me...one of the numbers was seth's cell phone..i called and waited ..._ring...ring.....ring.....ring...ring.._

"hello?" seth picked up and sounded really tired.. then i remembered its 2 in the freaking morning!

"um..seth?"

"paige? are you okay?" he sounded really worried.

"yea its just the cullens went out, and well im kind of scared of being alone..."

"i can be over soon if you want" i smiled when i heard the hope in his voice..wait no! just friends!

"um yea i would like that, if you dont mind." i heard shuffling on the other end.

"no i dont mind at all, i'll be over in ten minutes." And then i put doen the phone.

I know i should care what i look like since we are just friends, but its seth! and i look like crap probably. So i went into my bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. I had on gray seat pants and a white tank top so i think i was fine. Not ugly but not over done. Ten minutes later i heard a car pull up outside and then a knock on the front door. I practically ran to the door. When i opened it i was met by the gorgeous, smiling.. seth.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE: sorry guys for not updating in forever..I've just been really busy and since it's New Year's Eve I have nothing better to do lol Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

Paige's P.O.V

I stood aside and let Seth inside. He was just wearing some basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, which he pulled that look off so well. I have to say the guy had an amazing body, It's just so amazing and- no Paige! He's just a friend. He doesn't think of you anymore than that.

"Hey" he said in a groggy/ sleepy tone..oh yea no wonder he's tired Paige! You woke him up at 2 in the morning!

"Hey, sorry I woke you up..it's just I didn't want to be alone and your kind of the first person I thought of.." oh gosh did I just say that? Stupid guy makes me so nervous that I just start blabbing.

"it's okay, im glad you called I wanted to know how you were. You scared the crap out of me, with your accident and all.." he trailed of sounding kind of nervous just like me. But why would he be nervous? Oh I know, it's probably obvious that I like him and im making him nervous cause he doesn't like me like that. Yea that's it….

"oh, ..I just kinda well um I actually don't know what happened. But you're a great friend for caring." I just said friend so he will know I only want to be a friend well that's what he wants…

"yea friend.. Um so whatchya want to do?" okay that was weird..he sounded like he wanted to be more than a friend..but I'm just imagining things like always.

"well we could play a game, watch a movie, um I have no idea actually" I laughed a little. Ugh! I'm making a fool out of myself. Seth started to chuckle.

"yea we can play a game, what do you have in mind?" hmm I didn't know what games the cullens had in the house but I had Uno and Mad Gab in my room.

"Well I have Uno and Mad Gab.."

"Maybe we can play both.." I nodded and went upstairs to my room to get the games, when I came back downstairs Seth was nowhere to be seen.

"Seth?" I called out his name and looked around frantically. He left? I knew I was so stupid. He thought I was stupid probably. I think I was about to cry but Seth came out from the kitchen carrying a bag of popcorn and two sodas.

"sorry, I just thought we could have some snacks, Esme won't mind, she loves feeding me..hey are you okay?" he came over to me trying not to drop the snacks.

"ye-yeah um its nothing." I blushed, gosh im so stupid, he's to nice to ditch me.

"okay- well shall we?" I laughed and we both went into the living room.

* * *

We have been playing the games for about an hour and let me say Seth is the funniest person in the world to play games with. When we played Uno he was so upset, he was joking, when I changed the color to red and won. And then when we started playing Mad Gab he was so funny and cute trying to figure out what the card said. Yea so I said he was cute, that won't hurt so bad..well as long as it stays in my head.

"Hey seth?" he looked up from the card he was trying to figure out.

"yea?"

"how long have you known the Cullen's?" I mean he seem's like a really close friend to them and I'm kind of curious to know if he knows…

"well um- for a long time."

"how long is a long time?" he looked kind of nervous..

"well since I was fourteen…"

"how old are you know?" he looked up and kind of had that 'caught in the headlights like a deer' look.

"..seventeen…" huh I guess that's a long time…maybe

"have you noticed anything weird about them?"

"Paige if this is about their secret, I know.." wait.. He knows??

"when did they tell you?"

"when I was fourteen..they trusted me a lot, they called me last night saying they told you.." huh..at least I have someone who isn't a mythological creature to talk to about this.

"oh, okay cool" we were quiet for a few minutes

"okay so its now my turn to ask you a question.." I looked up at him with confusion probably written all over my face.

"okay ask away."

"the day of your accident, look ashley and me we were dating-"

"oh no you don't have to explain" I got quickly with the empty popcorn bag and soda can to go throw them away.

"no but I think I need to.." he got up to and followed me into the kitchen. "Look, we were dating but, I was planning on breaking up with her..It's not fair for me to be in a relationship with her when I don't like her."

I turned around to find Seth looking at me with pure adoration..No that couldn't be possible.

"so after you ran off, I broke up with her." I just nodded.. I felt like I could tell seth anything, and so I decided right there and then to tell him about me having this stupid life of mine. And I mean all of it, about Danny, my parents, Jennifer and Tina. I just poured my heart out to him.

And then I found out I'm possibly falling in love with Seth Clearwater.

* * *

**So what did ya guys think? Hoped you liked it :]**

**Please review and just to let you guys who don't know Mad Gab is an amazing game **


	10. Chapter 10

Seth P.O.V.

Last night was amazing! I spent time with Paige, we played Uno and Mad Gab. We covered that I wasn't with Ashley anymore. And she trusted me enough to tell me her darkest secrets. I am truly in love with this girl. She is fun, caring, nice, cute, amazing, adorable, beautiful. I just wish I had enough courage to tell her I was a wolf..I was seriously about to tell her but then my stupid head got in the way, like usual, and so I got scared. What if she didn't want me? What if she's scared of me? What if she hated me?!?! Okay calm yourself down seth..I mentally slapped myself. After four hours of hanging out with Paige, we were both extremely tired so we said goodnight and I left.

I was now running in my wolf form just thinking about things, mostly Paige. Yea I'm a love sick puppy.

I just didn't know what to do, I wanted to tell her I was a wolf and that I imprinted on her but what if I freaked her out? Or what if she accepts it but doesn't want to be with me? What if she wants one of those imprints where they are only best friends. Crap there goes my stupid mental babbling again.

"_Jeez seth you need to take a chill pill"_ jake said and seriously scared the crap out of me.

"_holy crap jake, a little cough or clearing of the throat would help me from having a heart attack"_

"_sorry dude but stop fussing about paige, she obviously likes you, I think everyone knows she likes you" _jake tried to reassure me, but it only helped a little.

"_maybe I should just start of small?"_

"_yea that sounds good man, hey get some sleep dude you look exhausted"_ I agreed and phased back and went home. I fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow. I hugged another pillow to my chest really wishing it was paige..yea I sound like a weirdo there but hey, im in love with the girl!

* * *

Nessie's P.O.V **(I just thought she needed an input in this story)**

So we finally told her. And well she didn't take it that well. Actually I think she didn't have a problem with us being vampires, well im only half but I didn't even get a chance to explain that, she was more upset with the fact that we kept it a secret from her. I was so upset when she said that best friends didn't keep secrets from each other. She has to understand that I wanted to tell her from the beginning! Stupid family wanted tot keep it a secret, well aside from Emmett, he wanted to see her reaction so badly. Anywho we were on are way back from our hunting trip. Yes, I still hunt, although im getting used to eating regular food. I walked inside the front door when I was attacked in a big hug by Paige. I should of heard her, but I guess I was to wrapped up in my thoughts.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried into my shoulder I wrapped my arms around her, thankful that she wasn't mad at me anymore.

"it's okay, don't worry about it."

"I acted like a big boob, and not even a real one! Im made out of silcon" I just burst out laughing, I think everyone did. That was the most hilarious thing I have ever heard in my life!

"you-aren't-a-boob-" I said in between laughter.

"I'm so sorry everyone, I over reacted." she said turning to look at the rest of my family members.

"oh its okay, we should've planned it more and told you sooner." bella came up to paige and gave her a hug.

"so, is it to much to ask to find out more about vampires?" paige asked sort of sheepishly

"nope not at all, ask away." we all filed into the living room.

"so tell me all about you guys!" she was really eager, I think I saw her practically bouncing up and down in her seat next to me.

"well we are fast, strong, we don't go in sunlight because we sparkle.." bella started

"wait..you sparkle? You don't burn?"

"yea, I think I asked the same question when I found out."

"we only hunt animals, because we don't want to be monsters and kill innocent people." carlisle said

"some of us have special powers, like me, I can see the future based on what path you choose, Edward can read peoples minds, Jasper is an empath he can control your emotions, bella has a mind force field, and nessie can show you what she's thinking by touching you." alice stated in a very happy tone. Paige turned to me.

"seriously? Can you show me?" I nodded and touched her hand showing her that we are best friends.

"wow! That is so cool!" she beamed at me. I smiled I was just so happy she was accepting this so well and that we were best buds again.

"We don't age so that's why I seem so young even though I'm supposed to be like thirty something." bella said.

"okay yea I was kinda wondering about that when I first met you…" paige looked down and I kinda realized she wanted to say something but didn't wanna upset anyone.

"Paige you can ask us anything." I reassured her.

"well I was just kinda wondering why you never stayed in touch with mom.." she faced bella.

Paige's P.O.V.

I really didn't want to make bella uncomfortable or anything but this was something that I have wondered my whole life. How could someone who used to be so close to you just sort of jump off the face of the earth and not talk to you ever again. _Oh woops sorry edward I didn't mean anything bad by that. _I forgot that he could read minds, which might get on my nerves later on.

"well I wanted to keep in touch with her very badly but I just knew I couldn't…I couldn't risk her safety." I kinda understood that, I mean I guess they're taking a big risk with me being here.

"we really are paige, but we want you here" edward said.

I just nodded. "so um..whats all of your stories? I mean how did you get here? And um become vampires?"

"hmm well I think we should do that one at a time..Carlisle since you were first to become a vampire do you want to go first?" edward asked.. Carlisle just nodded and everyone left the room so I was alone with only Carlisle. He took an hour to tell his story and I was just simply amazed. How much he went through and the devotion. He wanted to help people and it took him a lot to reach his dream. He even told me about the Volturi, and they sound really creepy like they sound like the vampires in the movies. After Carlisle's story I went to find Edward since he was the second person to join the family.

I guess he was expecting me since he slid over on the piano stool to make room for me. Edward's story was the most sad and romantic thing I have ever heard. It was just like the movies, maybe even better! He was so lost and full of hate, he wanted to be good so badly. Then he felt out of place and alone cause he didn't have anyone. He fell in love with Bella when she was a human and had to try so hard not to kill her. It was the ultimate Romeo and Juliet story. He even told me about Jacob and then about how nessie was their daughter. His whole life could be this one amazing book! I would seriously read it.

"Will you play for me now?" he gestured to the piano. I was seriously very nervous but I nodded my head.

"kay, um I wrote this one a year ago.." I started playing the intro to my song on the piano and then started singing the lyrics.

_I_

_n the light of the sunIs there anyoneOh it has begunOh dear you look so lostEyes are redAnd tears are shedThe world you must have crossedYou saidYou don't know meAnd you don't even careOh yeahShe said you don't know meAnd you don't wear my chainsOh yeahYeahEssential yet appealedCarry all your thoughtsAcross an open fieldWhen flowers gaze at youThey're not the only onesWho cry when they see youYou saidYou don't know meAnd you don't even careOh yeahShe said you don't know meAnd you don't wear my chainsOh yeahShe said I think I'll go to BostonThink I'll start a new lifeI think I'll start it overWhere no one knows my nameI'll get out of CaliforniaI'm tired of the weatherThink I'll get a loverAnd fly him out to SpainI think I'll go to BostonI think that I'm just tiredI think I need a new townTo leave this all behindI think I need a sunriseI'm tired of SunsetI hear it's nice in the summerSome snow would be niceOh yeahBostonNo one knows my nameYeahNo one knows my nameNo one knows my nameYeah BostonNo one knows my name_

I was crying by the end of the song, I wrote that song because Danny died and I felt so lost. I felt Edward put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him.

"That was beautiful.." he whispered. I sniffed and sat up straight.

"Thanks." and I wasn't just saying thanks to the complement, I was saying thanks for the comforting.

I think I'm starting to become more of this family than I was originally planning, but now I'm glad that I opened my heart.

* * *

**Okay guys so here's another chapter :] the song in this chapter is "Boston" by Augustana which is really good, um yea you can listen to it on Youtube or something..sorry I haven't updated in awhile**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS :D**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys! So I just started a new story its called "All We Know" its about Paul..hehe I love him :] anywho please read that one or just check it out. Um hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_

* * *

_

_**Paige's P.O.V. **_

_**Last night I had a heart-to-heart well its just a figure of speech..anywho with Edward. He's like a brother I never had, so was Jasper and Emmett. I actually felt like this whole family was my actual family. Yea I missed my parents, I mean they were my freaking parents! I didn't want them to die. But maybe it was meant to happen so I could meet the Cullens and find people that actually couldn't die because of my stupid "curse". I got out of bed and went to take a shower only to find Alice sitting on the counter next the sink. She was smiling an innocent smile. Which meant she wanted something. **_

"_**What do you want alice?" I looked at her kind of scared, I knew she liked to play Barbie with people.. And im people..hehe yea that didn't correct but oh well.**_

"_**what would make you think I wanted something?" I gave her my 'just spit it out look cause im onto you' look.**_

"_**okay I give! Oh your good" I smiled "do you want to go shopping with me and Rosalie and Nessie of course."**_

"_**I guess so…why though?"**_

"_**well I love shopping, as you know and well me and Rosalie think we haven't sent anytime with you."**_

"_**okay I'll go." I mean it couldn't hurt to get more clothes right?**_

"_**YAY!" She jumped up and down like a little kid.**_

"_**your going to regret it!" I heard Bella yell up the stairs.**_

"_**oh shush up Bella! At least your Paige has guts!" she laughed and walked out of my room. I got undressed and hopped into the shower. After my nice shower I put my hair in a messy bun, put on a flannel shirt with a tank top underneath and a pair of blue skinny jeans. I paired my outfit with gray converse and was ready to go. Well not after I brushed my teeth and put a little eyeliner on.**_

_**I ran down the stairs because Alice was yelling for me at the door. I ran into Nessie and we both fell to the floor. We looked at each other and burst out laughing, it was just funny when I fell and I guess she thought that too. Just then the door opened with Jake and Seth walking inside. They both had white shirts on and basketball shorts, with sneakers.**_

"_**What's so funny guys?" Jake asked smirking.**_

"_**well I was in a rush getting downstairs and I ran into nessie here, and we just thought it was funny." I said to them and another rack of giggles came out of me. Whoa come on Paige don't look like a fool in front of Seth. **_

"_**are you okay?" seth and jake asked..Jacob went to help nessie up and seth stood in front of me holding his hand out. I took in an instant and I felt a shock of electricity, it felt amazing! Once I was up on my feet again I noticed seth didn't let go of my hand, I seriously didn't want to let go either but I let go anyways. **_

"_**so you guys wanna go hang out?" seth asked but oddly he was looking at me.. I was flattered of course, but I thought he didn't like me..maybe I was wrong? Nah im just messing with my mind..I think.**_

"_**actually we were about to go shopping, but you boys are more than welcome to tag along, we need someone to carry our bags." alice said brightly up to them.**_

"_**um..sure alice.." Jacob and seth looked kinda scared, like they knew how alice was with shopping. Hehe that's funny those to giants are afraid of a small pixie.**_

"_**oh paige you will understand why they hesitated after going shopping with alice." Edward said coming insight with Bella at his side**_

"_**hmm I have a feeling I might.." We said bye to them and piled into different cars. Alice and Rosalie went in Alice's Porsche and Nessie, Jake, Seth and I went in Edward's Vovlo. He only let us borrow it as long as Nessie drove. I thought it was hilarious because Jacob was acting hurt saying 'aw eddie you don't think I would hurt your precious volvo would you?' it was hilarious .**_

_**So Nessie was driving, Jacob was in the passenger seat and Seth and I were in the back, which was actually fine by me, cause im practically in love with the guy..**_

_**We finally reached Seattle about an hour later, it should of taken us longer, but Vampires like speed. We parked at the mall parking lot and joined up with Alice and Rose. **_

"_**Okay game plan, we go to every store, try things on, buy them and we are out of here in eight hours." I started to laugh but then everyone starred at me like I was crazy, well except for seth who looked like he was enjoying my laughter…**_

"_**Im serious paige.." Alice said in a dead serious tone… oh gosh, she was actually serious.. What did I get into? Maybe I can make a run for it? Nah they will probably catch me and drag me in there. Well it couldn't be that bad..could it?**_

_

* * *

_

_**Okay it's official it is that bad! We have only been to three stores and we have twenty bags filled with clothes. Apparently the Cullens are loaded and don't worry about money, which makes sense. But Alice picked out about thirty different outfits for me and made me try them on and put a fashion show on. It was really embarrassing since people were walking by and starring. Seth kinda looked like he was gonna kill one guy who whistled at me when I was wearing a skirt. He was shaking and everything. I had to put my hand on his amazing bicep( yes his biceps are amazing! They are gifts from god!) to get him to calm down. I have to ask him why he's acting like this. **_

"_**Um alice why are we buying all these clothes?" I was seriously going to die from trying on clothes..what a fun way to die huh?**_

"_**duh! School starts in like two days!" School?!!? Oh fudge a new school, im the new girl…great, wonderful, fantastic…im so being sarcastic right now. Before I knew it seth grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the side.**_

"_**hey, you okay/" concern written all over his face.**_

"_**yea, its just im really nervous to start in a new school.."**_

"_**don't worry, the cullen's will be there ans will Jake and I" I looked at him and smiled. Then I wrapped my arms around his waist. He returned my hug instantly. It was so nice just hugging him, it felt forever. Until someone had to ruin it and clear their throat. We turned and saw Jake and Nessie smirking at us.**_

"_**come on you two, or alice will kill you both for throwing her off her schedule." we all laughed and caught up with Alice and Rose. The whole day went the same way, we got billions of clothes, stopped of at the food court. The boys pretty much ate out the whole food court. When we finally got home I was bushed. Nessie kissed Jacob goodbye and I just hugged Seth. I would love to kiss him but I think he might fid that a tad bit weird. I went upstairs and Nessie and I decided to sleep in her room and gossip. Yea we sound like grade school girls but we couldn't help it! I changed into a pajama set I got today and went into Ness's room. We crawled into bed and talked about what happened today with Seth. She thinks I should ask him out, and I started to believe I should too. Until my stupid head got in the way yet again. I finally fell asleep thinking about a cute guy named Seth Clearwater.**_

_**________________________________________________________________________Hope you guys like it! Please review! :]**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated lately. So since I have nothing better to do on this very snowy day, I shall update ****J**

* * *

Paige's P.O.V.

"Come on Paige! Wake up!!" I rolled over and groaned into my pillow. Why did morning have to be so..so early? Yea that's the word. I stayed up on the phone talking to Seth. I've been hanging out with him a lot more now, and I love it!

"I don't hear you waking up missy!" I rolled off my bed and onto the floor. I was crawling to the door to let my morning person best friend in. I opened the door and saw her smirking down at me.

"oh shut up…I'm not a morning person, so sue me."

"yes, I can see that..now since o know you don't want Alice to come up here, lets pick out your outfit for your first day" oh yea..the first day of school. Superb.

"ugh…I don't want to go."

"aw come one, Seth will be there." she sang. I bolted right up and ran to my closet. I haven't seen Seth in a while, Nessie hasn't seen Jacob either. Apparently they had a reservation crises.

"Okay, okay help me!" I was turning in circles in my closet trying to figure out what to wear. Whoa when did I turn into someone who cared what people thought? Jeez Forks is changing me.

"don't have cow Pay." Pay is my nickname now, of course it's short for Paige.

"here go natural" she threw a pair of black skinny jeans and a Breathe Carolina shirt. I said a quick thanks in her direction and headed for the shower. Shower's are my personal savior..yea its weird but I can relax in them. I got out and got dressed.

"Okay now for your hair." I jumped and hit my elbow on the counter. Holy crap when did Nessie get so sneaky. Oh wait, yea she's half vampire, never mind then.\

"Holy cheese! Ness you could've knocked or something, great now I'm going to have a big purple bruise on my elbow."

"Sorry" she said sheepishly. "but we need to do your makeup and hair."

It took Ness about fifteen minutes to do my makeup and hair. She straightened my hair and had some of my bangs in my eyes. Then she put a tad bit of eyeliner and mascara on me. Alice came in halfway during it and whined wanting to do something. But we insisted no, because she would of overdone it and she probably would of put lip gloss on me. I despise lip gloss. I hate it with a passion.

"Okay your ready to go. Just get your gray converse on and your Gir bag." I got a Gir bag from Hot Topic when we went to the mall. It was pretty much the only thing Alice would let me pick out. Gir is a character from an old T.V. show Invader Zim. I loved that show and I have all the episodes on DVD. Yes I'm a dork but hey it's a funny show.

"Wait I don't even have supplies!"

"Don't worry Alice and my mom went and got some yesterday" oh okay well..yea.

"Okay lets head downstairs we have to discuss our plan."

"Our plan?"

"yes our plan, now come on" we headed downstairs and Everyone was sitting in the living room. Including Jacob and Seth! I ran up and gave Seth a huge hug. Well not really huge considering He is the huge one. Not fat just all buff and muscle.

"Hey Pay! I missed you" He hugged me back, ah I missed this warmth and feeling he gives me.

"I missed you too." we were staring at each other. It was so intense. Someone cleared their throat. We turned and saw the whole family smirking at us. I could feel my cheeks getting warm, which only meant I was blushing. Crap. Everyone stiffened except Carlisle, Ness, Jacob and Seth.

"Oh sorry, I'll try not to blush."

"no, no its okay, it's just your blood is smells quite good. Just to be honest." whoa my blood smells good? Hmm I wonder what it smells like.

"to be honest Paige it smells like tangerines and mangos. Very amazing." wow I love those smells, so I'm guessing that's good that I smell good. I wonder if I smell like that to Seth. I saw Edward nod and I'm guessing he was answering my question.

"okay anyway, onto our meeting. This is our first year back in Forks since about fifteen years." I understood why they had to move all the time after high school.

"So Edward, Alice and Nessie will be Cullens. Emmett, Bella and Paige you will be the Swan family. Jasper and Rosalie your as always will be the Hale twins. Jacob and Seth you will be brothers and you will be the Blacks. Esme and I adopted you." Wow that's kinda confusing.

"okay so is everyone ready for their first day of high school again?" Esme asked we all nodded.

"Wait, what grades are we in..Do I have to go back a grade or two?"

"You, Nessie and Alice will be Sophomores. Edward , Bella, and Seth will be Juniors. And Emmett, Rosaile, Jacob and Jasper will be Seniors." That makes more sense.

"Okay so lets get this show on the road"

We all went in separate cars and got to Forks High School: Home of the Spartans in a matter of minutes.

Here we go…

Okay I officially think Forks boys have a problem. Nessie, Alice and I have all of the same classes and every single guy has hit on them. I'm happy no one has hit on me, I mean why would they I'm nothing special. Lunch was coming up and I couldn't wait to see Seth. I really need to get myself together. Seth and I are only friends, nothing more. Well I wish we were more. Anywho we walked into the cafeteria only to have pretty much everyone either staring at us or the table where my 'family' was sitting. I really don't like attention, I wasn't used to it. I was used to people avoiding me. I sat down at the table, put my head on the table and mumbled mostly to myself, but I knew the vampires could hear me, I don't think Jake or Seth heard.

"Just don't pay any attention to them."

"I can't help it, I'm not used to people staring" I felt a warm hand entwine with my hand. I looked up to see Seth smiling at me, I was so grateful he was here with me.

"hey" we looked behind us to see and guy with brown shaggy hair and green eyes. He was cute but had nothing on Seth. I thought he was talking to one of the girls but he was looking at me.

"um..hi?"

"my names Max, what's yours? You must all be new I have never seen you guys here before."

"I'm Paige, yea we're new here."

"ah well I'll see later Paige" and he winked at me and left. I felt my hand shake and I looked down to see my and Seth's hands shaking. It was Seth who was Shaking though.

"Seth" Jake said in a warning tone. What was up? They both got up from the table and left out the door.

That was the last time I saw them for the day,

Well that was an odd first day.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review J**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I'm hoping I made this one really long and amazing! Lets hope for the best!**

* * *

Okay so Seth and Jacob never came back. Can they skip on the first day? I tried asking Nessie and Alice what was up with Seth and Why haven't they came back but they just said Seth wasn't feeling so good and Jacob took him home. Seth looked perfectly fine to me well except for the shaking. What was up with that anyways? We were holding hands and then all of a sudden he starts going all incredible hulk on me. Maybe he didn't want to be holding my hand? But he entwined our hands first. God guys are so confusing.

I walked to my last class to see Max was in it. He saw me walk in with Nessie and Alice and he waved me over to him. I guess not sitting with Ness and Alice wouldn't hurt, right? I started to walk over to him but Alice sat in the seat first. I gave her the 'what the hell' look and she just smiled sheepishly.

"Uh…excuse me, but I was saving this seat for Paige." aw well at least he is being sweet about it.

"oh, well I don't have to move unless she wants to sit here. Do you want to sit here Paige?" she gave me a pointed look which was pretty much yelling at me to say NO!

"well, actually..yea I do." I wanted to get to know Max, He seemed nice and I think its time to make friends outside of the 'family'. Alice huffed and got up gracefully, darn her and her vampireness. I sat down and the teacher walked in. He was a fat guy that kind of looked like a young version of Santa. He was wearing a tie with Winnie the Pooh on it.

"Okay class, welcome to Chemistry Honors. We will be doing a lot of projects this quarter so the person sitting next to you will be your partner." Oh well this could either be a good thing or turn out to bite me in the butt.

"this is going to be a fun quarter." I turned to Max seeing him smiling like he had just won the freaking lottery.

"yep, so um what do you like to do?" it wouldn't hurt to get to know him.

"well I like to play video games. I like to play basketball and football stuff like that." well at least he likes video games. I'm not that big of a fan of basketball, but I would watch football games with dad. Oh…I can't believe I forgot. I forgot that my own parents are dead. I'm must be the worst daughter in the history of the world. Crap I could feel tears forming in my eyes I don't like it when someone see's my crying. It makes me feel vulnerable. I raised my hand but he was to busy talking to some other students. I really can't let people see me cry. So I decided to just get up and leave, yea it will give the teacher the wrong first impression about me but I can't do this. I ran out of the school not caring if anyone was calling out for me. I ran across the parking lot and into the forest. Probably not my best idea but I just kept thinking about how I'm pretty much forgetting about my parents. It's not fair for them, I feel horrible. I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug. I couldn't tell who I was clinging onto but I honestly didn't care, they were calming me. I guess it was Jasper, since he does have that empath power.

"Shh, Paige. It's okay, I'm right here." Jasper tried to calm me. He was really nice. I think I was more like him then anyone else in the family. We connected. Not like in a 'I'm in love with you' kind of way more like 'you're a great big brother' kind of way.

"Do you want me to run you home?" I nodded into his chest. I could feel him pick me up bridal style and I felt everything rush past us. I didn't want to open my eyes just in case I'd get motion sickness or something. This was the first time I ever ran at vampire speed. I heard someone open a door.

"What happened?!" I heard the most beautiful voice that belonged to none the other, Seth.

"She ran out of her class and into the forest, I knew I was the only one who could calm her down besides you, so I went after her" What did he mean Seth could calm me… oh wait never mind it's true. And after I knew he could calm me the best I reached out for him, I didn't care if I looked pathetic or vulnerable. I needed Seth's warm arms wrapped around me. But I didn't know why.

I felt myself being passed over to the warm arms I pretty much craved. Okay well maybe I should tell Seth I like him…And there I go again. I'm being selfish! My parents are dead and I'm thinking about Seth and how I like him. I opened my eyes to see I was being cradled to Seth's chest and he was walking to my room. We got there and he closed the door and sat us down on my bed.

"Pay, what's wrong?" he looked so broken, like I was making him like this. Well isn't that great news! I'm being so sarcastic right now, if you didn't notice.

"I'm a horrible person." I had to tell him, I couldn't lie to him, he was to sweet.

"your not a horrible person Pay! Don't you ever say that, your are sweet and kind and one of the most caring person I have ever met… why do you think you're a horrible person?"

"I haven't thought about my parents, and sometimes I forget…I mean even while I was crying I started getting distracted by how I like you!" -fudge…did I just say that out loud? Haha no I didn't…or maybe, okay Paige just play it dumb.

"yo-you like me?" he looked like he was blushing, aw he looked so adorable and a mixture of hot combined.

"um…well, uh yea.." Oh smooth, sound like your not sure, way to sound stupid! He was just smiling, not saying a thing. Oh great he doesn't like me! He's probably laughing on the inside. Probably thinking 'haha what a loser, she thought I'd actually like a girl like her'.

"Paige I do like you, I would never think you were a loser, and why would I not like you? Your amazing!" did I just say that rant out loud? Oh for Christ sakes. Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on a minute..he just said I was amazing..okay do a really quick girlish squeal in my mind. Then find something to say.

"really?" oh yea smooth line retard.

"yea, um but Paige…I need to tell you something…"

"yeah? You can tell me anything Seth"

"promise, you won't run away or freak or scream."

"why would I- okay yea I promise." He sat me on the bed and got up and paced around my room. I just realized he had no shirt on. His abs were amazing! They were perfectly sculpted and his body was a perfect russet color.

"Paige, I'm a werewolf." hahaha he wasn't serious was he?

"haha very funny, now tell me what you wanted to tell me."

"I am serious Paige!" okay either he's a very good actor, which I doubt, or he's freaking serious.

"are you telling me that you're a freaking werewolf?"

"yeah, I though I made that kinda clear." okay now he's giving me attitude. What the hell is his problem?!

"no need to give me attitude Seth…but I don't understand, how the hell can you be a werewolf?"

"sorry, its just frustrating and scary telling your imprint you're a werewolf…but it runs in my blood. Jake is one too and so are a lot of the guys back on the reservation." okay wow, this Is a lot to process, I mean I just found out that vampires were real and now the guy I like is a werewolf. What now? Is Max a wizard? Hahahah I think I would register myself into an insane asylum.

"okay, so you turn into a wolf-man when there's a full moon?" I felt stupid because Seth burst out laughing. As much as I love him laughing, I felt so stupid for saying it.

"no-_laugh_-it's-_laugh_-nothing-_laugh_-like-_laugh_-that" oh yea that helps a whole lot..not!

"okay so what is it like?" he turned from this funny kid to this serious guy. Wow mood swings much?

"well when we want to change we just phase."

"what do you look like? What are the things that come with being a wolf? Do have any cool powers?"

"wow, you took this really well. Well we pretty much just look like big versions of wolves. We have a high body temperature, about 103.9 degrees, we can read each others minds when in wolf form, uh just fast healing, speed, and imprinting.."

"what's imprinting?" He looked really nervous and rubbed the back of his neck.

"it's when a wolf see's someone, a girl, that he has a really strong connection too. He can be whatever she needs him to be. A friend, brother, boyfriend." okay and he imprinted on me…this is either good news or bad.

"and you imprinted on me…"

"yeah"

"when?"

"the first time I saw you." that was three weeks ago. He could of told me this when the Cullen's told me they were vampires. wait-

"how did you know about vampires? Did you lie before…I knew?"

"I did lie but I had too, I didn't want to overwhelm you with all this. I knew about vampires when I first phased. The thing is Werewolves are meant to kill Vampires…that is why I'm like this."

"your meant to kill vampires..do the Cullen's know?!? Are you just tricking them?" I can't have him hurt my family, no matter how utterly in love I am with him. Whoa did I say love? No I said…like! A lot. Hehe…

"Paige! No I'm seriously friends with them, yes they know, they know everything. Me and Jake are the only ones that actually can be friends with them, the others can't see that they are different from the other vamps."

"oh….so…Jake imprinted on Nessie?"

"yea first time he saw her when she was a baby."

"whoa! That's a little disturbing isn't it?"

"it wasn't like that. He was like a big brother while she was growing up, then when she looked 12 he became her best friend. And now they are in love."

"that's so cute! So..um….what's our imprint like?"

"it depends…what do you want?" he sat down on the bed next to me. I got up and sat in his lap.

"I want, you…I want to be with you." I put my hand on his scorching chest. It felt amazing though.

"good, because that's what I want too." His head ducked down towards mine and I could feel his hot breath on my face. Was this really happening? Four weeks ago I never thought my parents would of died and I would be shipped of to Forks. I never would of thought vampires and werewolves were real. And I definitely never thought that I would be in my room about to kiss Seth Clearwater.

His lips brushed up against mine until they finally touched completely. It felt like I was on top of the world. It was sweet but I could feel all the passion. It felt like our lips were made for each other. We broke apart, breathing very heavy.

"I've been waiting forever to do that…Paige?"

"hmm?" I was still swooning over that kiss.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**AHH! They finally kissed!!!! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Did he just say? Yes I think he did!! Eep! Wow, I can't believe I just did a girlish scream.

"um Paige? It would be totally great if you said something." oh I didn't say anything? Crap, um speak Paige! Speak! Ughh darn swooning self.

"y-yes..yes!" I was so happy, he wants to be together, and now we are, Seth Clearwater, the Seth Clearwater is my, MY, boyfriend! I can't get it through my mind.

I heard the front door open and I heard Edward yell upstairs. "Finally! We've been waiting for it to happen!"

I blushed and buried my face into Seth's neck. He smelt like fresh air, like when you stick your head out the window when your driving. It was amazing. I couldn't help myself but I kissed his neck, because well I could. I could kind of hear his breath hitch, and I liked the effect I had on him.

"what? Do you like it when I kiss you there?" I didn't care if I sounded like a whore or slut or stupid. I knew he liked it when I kissed him because his face just told me. He nodded his head. "you have no Idea." he said in a husky voice. That something in me just snapped. Not a bad kind of snap just a 'I want to kiss you so badly right now' kind of snapped. And so I did. I leant up and met his warm lips, we moved together so well. For a few minutes we just kissed like that but then I felt his tongue asking for entrance. And who was I to deny him? I opened my mouth and let him explore. It felt so damn good that I let out a moan from the back of my throat. His hands were on my hips and my hands in his hair.

"wow, I did not expect this when I walked up here." Seth and I broke apart, gasping for air. We looked at the door and found Nessie standing in the doorway with a kind of happy/ shocked expression on her face. Jake was right behind her, giving us thumbs up. Oh wow that's a little embarrassing.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you knock…um.." I was looking around trying to stop myself from seeing the knowing look Nessie was giving me.

"yea well you wouldn't of heard it would you, with all the moaning going on in here." I blushed again.

"hey Ness what did I ever do to you? Come on, its called privacy."

"oh yea I'm giving you privacy when jake and I always made out and you kept interrupting. This is pay-back!"

"Nessie! Did I just hear making out with Jake?!?!" I heard her mumble 'oh crap' under her breath, ha! Edward could probably hear that.

"Your right Paige I can..why don't you all come downstairs where we can watch you hormonal teens." We all groaned, well ness and I did, the boys just did a high-five and walked downstairs with us. When we got downstairs everyone was in the living room, apart from Carlisle and Esme.

"Where are the rents?" Jacob asked.

"well Carlisle is at the hospital and Esme went grocery shopping to feed you, fat ass dogs!" rosalie yelled, but I think she was joking. Speaking of Rosalie.

"Hey Rose? Can we go fix some cars or something? I'm kinda bored.." She got this really excited look on her face, which kind of scared the crap out of me.

"Hell yes!!"

"oh dear god, what did I just get myself into?" I grumbled.

~One Hour Later~

Okay I love working on cars more than I did before! Rose said I was a natural and they had tools you can never find! I was in car heaven. I walked into the living room and sat on Seth's lap.

"So what do you want to do tonight? We can stay in and watch a movie, go out to eat. Anything." hmmm.. I pondered over it and thought of a good thing to do.

"Can we go swimming?"

"it's a little cold Paige, but there's an indoor pool in Port Angels. Do you wanna go there?"

"okay dokay!"

"kay we will go this weekend but you do realize we have homework right? Actually we all do. Oh Jake and I need an excuse on why we left early." that just reminded me!

"Seth why did you leave early?" Seth looked a little nervous and when I mean a little I mean he was sweating like a pig! Haha. No im just joking, this little cuite is just to hot to sweat…wait did that make sense? Um…okay nevermind.

"well…uh…I kinda gotajealousofayouandamaxguy." huh??

"Huh?"…" I got jealous okay?" aw he was so adorable.

"Seth you have no reason to be jealous…oh um maybe I should tell you that, Max is my lab partner for now on."

"no freaking way?!? Why did you pick him?! Ughhh just my freaking luck!" he was bouncing around the living room, well pretty much pacing.

"well if you never ditched I would be partners with you mister" I said in a teasing voice. He turned on his heels and play glared at me.

"oh you better take that back or else."

"or else what? Hmm?" I raised an eyebrow at him. I looked around and just noiced everyone left. I guess people give you privacy in this house. Heck yes!

"I'll just have to tickle you to death.." he put his hands up and moved his fingers preparing to tickle me. I jumped up from the coach and ran outside. But of course, being a werewolf, makes you freakishly and unfairly fast! Grr darn him. So he reached me in no time and tackled me to the ground. He made sure he didn't put any weight on me, and started to tickle me senseless.

"n-no-please-st-stop!" he grinned devilishly. Aw why does he have to be so hot?

"whats the magic word?" he sang in a teasing voice.

"s-seth!" I whined.

"fine..and the magic word was m boyfriend is super hot." I sat up next to him and nudged his arm.

"that's a sentence smart one."

"whatever, its still the magic word. Well sentence." he is just to funny and adorable!

"come here you big weirdo" I smiled at him. He leaned down and right when he was ready to kiss me, I pushed him back onto the grass. Hovering over him.

"Ha! Pack back!" he pouted and of course I felt bad so I leant in and gave him a tiny quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

**I am sooo sorry for the long wait for the update! I have been super busy and well to be honest my twilight craze has gone down. People have been draining the fun out of vampires and wolves. So I will finish my stories but I don't think I will be writing anything new(as in stories) I will update though on my two current ones. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys so sorry about the long wait...This hapters not really long but i hope you like it! **

**oh and thanks for all the reviews, and adding me to your story alerts and favorite authors :) it means a lot!**

I was so nervous. I don't know why but i was just scarred of what Seth would think. We all went to the indoor pool in Port Angels, meaning all of us (the cullens, and jake and of course Seth), Everyone was out in the pool already, i guess the cullens pulled some strings because we were the only ones there.

"Come on Paige, you look amazing in that bikini, you have a smoking body" Nessie said after getting her towel out of her bag.

"Says the girl who is the most perfect girl in the world..and don't deny it because everyone thinks and says so.." I do have to admit that im jealous of Ness sometimes,okay most of the time. She is gorgeous.

"I'm not perfect and your gorgeous too hun. Now lets go or do i have to get Emmett to pick you up and throw you out there."

"I'm willing to do it!" we heard Emmett scream from out in the pool area. Ness and I broke out laughing.

"No thanks Em, im coming out."

We walked outside to the pool and i was really nervous, But Ness said i didnt have to be since i had abs(from swimming) and i actaully had a tan(from living in Florida my whole life). Thats actually one thing im happy about not getting from my mom. I ate being pale, no offense to vamps edward! Edward just smirked in amusement.

"Take off my shirt and get in her missy!" Seth yelled from in the pool. i had on one of his shirts well because i loved it. It smelled exacly like him.

"Fine...ugh here it goes." I pulled off my shirt and everyone was starring...

"What?...do i look that bad?" Seth got out of the pool and came up to me. He rested his wet hands in my hips.

"You look amazing." I looked around at everyone and they agreed.

"Now that thats over.." Seth picked me up bridal style and he jumped in the pool. It was freezing! I was shivering when i came up to the surface.

"Y-you are s-so getting back f-for that!" my teeth were chattering.

"aw come her baby" he wrapped his arms around me and i was instantly feeling much warmer.

"better?", "much!" he leant down and kissed me..which turned out to last much onger than planned.

"Get a room!" Emmett yelled! but he had no reason to say that when he and Rose were practically about to tear each others swim suits off.

"your one to talk!" it actually seemed like everyone had their own section of the pool and everyone was in their own little worlds. Carlisle and Esme were in the Hot tub snuggling (how cute), Alice and Jasper were flirting and splashing each other. Emmett and Rose were pretty much making out under water. Which i though was actually cool. Darn them and their non needs to breath! Edward and Belle were whispering things to each other while he held her bridal style. Jake and Ness were jumping off the diving board. I smiled at my new family. They were amazing.

"What are you smiling for?" Seth whispered but he was smiling. I hada hunch that it was because i was smiling. He always did.

"I'm just looking at my life now, its amazing, I have a great family,amazing friends and the most perfect boyfriend." I wrapped my arms around his neck and his wrapped around my waist.

He ducked down near my ear and whispered.

"I lied when you looked amazing.." i loked back in shock, was it the bathing suit? He looked at my face and chucked.

"You didn't look amazing, you looked extremely gorgeous and very sexy." I giggled at the last part. Seth groaned. "What?"

"I love your giggle, i really want to kiss you but i don't think i'll be able to stop.." i blushed a deep red.

"EW! gross!" Edward and Jasper yelled.

"This place is getting way to hormonal" Jasper stated. Oh i felt so sorry for him he had to feel everyones emotions, and let me tell you everyones emotio were probably the same..so jeez.

"Your right Paige they are all the same...and Jacob I'm going to kill you if you think of my daughter that way!" Edward swam over to jacob and dunked hi head in the water. Which ended up causing a big water fight..well actually battle.

"Oh i call being on Jasper's team! since you were a general and all" I laughed and he picked me up so i was sitting on his shoulders.

We all played in the pool until my fingers looked all wrinkly and what not. We got out and Seth wrapped two towels around me.

"Lets head back to the house, i bet you guys are starving." Esme said.

"When are the dogs not?" Rose rolled her eyes.

When we got back to the house i went straight to my room and took a shower. I hated leaving chlorine in my hair, it made it feel weird. I got out of the shower ina flash, i just really hated being away from Seth for too long. I got out and but on my underwear and bra. I went out to my room just in that and to my surprise Seth was sitting on the bed. Waiting for me i suppose. Oh shit- im just in my bra and underwear. We just kinda looked at each other.

"um..." he said and i think i saw him chicking my body out. Even thought he saw me in a bikini, i think just being in your under garments is kinda different. So i turned around,went back in the bathroom and just/locked the door. Oh my god! that has to be the most embarassing thing that has ever happened to me. And all he said was 'um'? gah!

"um, Paige? uh i'm uh i'll just wait downstairs.." I heard hit walk out and shut the door behind him. And i don't know why but i started crying. It might off been out of embarrassment or how he didn't really say anything.

"Paige? whats wrong? please open the door." Nessie and Alice said on the other side of the door. I covered myself with a towel and opened the door. I ran into Alice's arms still crying. She dragged me over to the bed.

"Okay, now what happened. Seth said you needed us?" Seth knew. he knew i was crying. And he couldn't face me.

"I was taking a shower and i got dressed in my bra and underwear like i normally do and i walked out to my room to get clothes. But to my surprise Seth was sitting on the bed. He didn't even say anything and i was just so embarrassed. he probably think im so stupid idiot."

"Aw Pay he could never think that, your his imprint."

"Yea he CANT think that just because im his imprint. If i wasn't he would of thought it."

"you know thats not true..now start thinking straight and lets get you dressed" Alice was in and out of my closet within five seconds, She had Vintage destroyed jeans, a wite tank top and a purple military botton vest. I put them on and it was an actually good outfit, of course i mean its Alice.

We all went downstairs and everyone was acting normal. But i bet it was just to make me feel better. I'm pretty sure because of their super hearing they know what happened. Ugh wow privacy is an issue in this family.

"Seth's out in the backyard...he feels bad, he thinks he made you cry." Nessie whispered to me. I thanked them both and walked outside. Which was probably not the best idea since it was kinda cold and i had no sleeves what so ever.

"Seth?" He had his back to me and was just sitting on the porch swing. I sat next to him, not looking at him because i was scarred.

"im sorry...really sorry." He sounded so broken, i had a pain in my heart, i don't ever want to hear him sound like that.

"Seth, you have nothing to be sorry about. I should of locked my door or should of known you would be in my room." I turned to him trying to get him to look at me. But he had his bent down. So i took his face in my hands and turned it towards me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I don't ever want to hear you sound so broken. ever."

"I made you cry though.." "no,no you didn't make me cry i guess i was just so overwhelmed and embarrassed."

"but you have nothing to be embarrassed about, you looked so...so god damn good." I blushed at that "really?"

"yes really, i wanted you so badly that i didn't realize after maybe 10 seconds that you look so horrified." I got up and sat in his lap.

" its all done now and im kinda glad it happened." i smiled at him. "really? why?" he smiled back at me and wrapped his warm arms around me. And of course that made me snuggle into him, he was just so warm.

"Well because now i know what you think. I kinda thought you thought i was some stupid idiot, or slut trying to sleep with you or something.." I softly grabbed my chin and he kissed my lips so tenderly that i whimpered. It felt so god damn good that i really wanted more.

"i would never think you were and idiot or a slut. Your so smart adn amazingly sexy." i blushed again and turned my face towards his neck. We just snuggled and talked for about an hour until i fell asleep.

I guess our first crisis as a couple is done with. I love Seth Clearwater.

**hope you liked it :) please review :D reviews make me a happy camper. lol**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey sorry about the long wait but what really made me write this chapter was Venetiangrl92, she wanted me to update soon,so here i am :) Hope you like it!**

**oh and by the way i updated my profile and changed the characters looks. so check out my profile to see what the characters look like! oh and there's a link to see a picture of yours truly if you want to know what i look like. :) check it out and message me if you want to say anything.**

It had been about three weeks after the whole bre/underwear thing and Seth and I couldn't of have been better. Well maybe at this point we could of, because at this moment i was trying to calm Seth down so he wouldn't phase during Chemistry. We have a big project and that means i have to spend a lot of time with Max, i mean don't get me wrong, Max is a nice guy but he just trys to hard. Like the other day he walked me to all my classes...Seth was there. So Maz kinda walked five feet behond us. It was getting kinda creepy. The bell rang and Seth shot out of his seat and out the door. He didn't even wait for me. So me being me, raced after him to see if he was alright.

"So...what do you have in mind for our project?" Max was practically running trying to keep up with the pace i was walking. I wanted to see Seth but i really didn't want to be rude to Max.

"uh...nothing right now, hey can we talk about this another time? call me or something! i gotta go. bye!" i ran off and tried to find Seth. He was waiting in his truck gripping the steering wheel a bit to hard. I think it might break. I hopped into the passenger seat and turned to him.

"Seth...don't be mad, please? Its not my fault im partnered with Max." Seth sighed and lossened his grip.

"I know i just hate the way he looks at you...I hate any guy that looks at you. I feel...I fell like...ugh nevermind." i frowned

"you can tell me, you know you can tell me anything"

"Its just sometimes i feel like im not good enough for you, that some amazing guy is going to sweep you off your feet and take you away from me...of course i'll let him because i only want you to be happy."

"Seth Clearwater i have already been swept off my feet...by you. And don't you dare give up on us, ever. I want to be with you, forever and always." He beamed at me, the smile i love so much. The smile that belongs to me. Seth leaned over and kissed me sweetly.

"I love you.." he whispered. I smiled

"I love you too" We dont do that lame 'i love you more' stuff. i think its stupid when people do that.

We drove home just talking about random stuff. Once inside the house Alice came up to us.

"Seth why dont you and Jacob take Ness and Paige to Jacob's for the night." i was so confused. But Seth nodded. Nessie came down the stairs, grabbed my arm and hurried up the stairs again to my room.

"Nessie whats going on, why are we spending the night at Jacob's?" she pulled a duffle bag out of my closet and stuffed a pair of pajamas, my tooth brush, and another pair of clothes in it. I noticed she layed another duffle bag, im guessing with her clothes in it next to mine.

"Some Vampires are passing through, they are going to pick up our family's scent and come here soon. They are just taking precautions so we dont get hurt, Not all vampires are 'vegetarians'." I understood now, they didnt want Ness and I to become Vamp food.

We hurried downstairs.

"Alice how long till they get here?" Alice's eyes became a bit distant and then she came out of it. "about ten minutes"

"cutting it close there don't you think?" Edward was pacing back and forth. I knew he didnt want Nessie or myself to get hurt.

We hoped into Seth's truck and Seth drove like a mad man out toward La Push.

"Jeez Seth you never told me you were a stunt driver.." He glanced at me with a confused look on his face. And i burst out laughing his face was hilarious, but i loved it all the same.

"I mean your driving all reckless, and what not." he realized this and slowed down.

"Sorry, I just want you guys to be safe. I may like the Cullens but other Vamps can just go to hell."

We finally reached Jake's house and he was waiting there pacing back and forth, why does everyone keep on doing that. When we stopped Jacob looked up and his facial expression went from worry to relieved in a matter of seconds.

"Thank god you got here okay," he ran up and gave nessie a big hug.

"Of course we did, do you think some big bad vamp would attack our car and we'd all be eaten?"

"Nessie do not joke like that, please."

"kay sorry!"

"So whats on the agenda?" i asked them

"well...Baby you haven't met the rest of the pack yet. They are all at Em and Sam's usual."

"Of course i want to met them! anyone important to you i want to met."

And thats why we were standing outside a cute little yellow house with flowers all around.

"Come on lets go..uh but baby just dont stare at Emily...It bugs Sam." i nodded...Why would i stare at her? We walked in and it smelt amazing! i think it smelled better than IHOP which says a lot because IHOP smells amazing. There were big, Native American guys everywhere. Like seriously they all loooked like they could be related.

"Hey guys!" Jacob yelled out to get everyones attention.

"Seth, jacob! i haven't seen you guys in awhile, for a second i though those vamps of your ate you." a beautiful woman joked after coming into the room, she was tan and small, she had black straight hair, the thing that caught my attention was the 3 scars down her face. She was still amazingly beautiful though.

"Now now Em you know they wouldn't eat us."

"of course..You must be Paige, its so nice to fianlly meet you" she came up to me and hugged me,. i hugged her back.

"you too Emily." "I made tons of food for the pack, they can surely eat a lot, are you hungry?"

"no, maybe later., thanks though." she smiled and went to sit on a man's lap.

"So, let me introduce you to the gang." Seth started to point to the guys.

"Right there is Embry, Quil, the little cutie pie is Claire, Collin, Brady, Paul, Rachel, Leah, and Sam."

they all waved when pointed at.

"So are all you girls imprints?"

"well Emily, Claire, and I are. Leah's a wolf" the girl who Seth told me was Rachel said.

"oh, cool." we all started talking about with each other. I got up off Seth's lap and went into the kitchen for a muffin, i heard someone walk in after me. It was Leah.

"So, you and Seth, huh?" i nodded. why did she care?

"Yea well you better not hurt him."

"i would never hurt him. if you dont mind me asking why do you care so much?" she looked pissed, well actually the whole time we were here she looked pissed.

"I care because Seth is my baby brother and i will not let some girl hurt him!" Leah is Seth's sister? why didnt he tell me that?

"oh...im sorry i didn't know."

"yea well Seth doesn't really go around bragging that im his sister. I mean who wants the bitch of the pack to be related to you?" she then stormed out the back dorr and ran into the forest.

"Paige?" i turned from looking out the back door to see Seth leaning in the door way.

"why didnt you tell me you had a sister?" i was kinda hurt, i thought we told each other everything.

"im sorry, its just i dont like talking about Leah...people tend to ask me why she's so angry all the time. I dont like telling that story."

"oh...will you tell me some other time?" he nodded and held out his hand. i took it of course and we went back to the family room.

"So paige, what's it like having a Vampire sister."

"Quil.." Seth said in a warning tone.

"its okay Seth. It amazing ya know, everyone else gets to say my sister is annoying and bratty and has tons of boyfriends blah, blah,blah while i get to have a sparkly vampire sister that could kill me at any moment." i tried to make a joke out of it but everyone just kinda sat there...awkward

until eventually they started laughing because they realized i was joking.

"its actually not bad, i mean i never knew Bella until now..im only her Half sister."

"well its still relation..i mean Jake's my baby brother and i love him to death." Rachel said

"ew, Rach don't get all mushy on me now."

"wait...So if your Bella's sister...doesn't that mean your Nessie's aunt?" Quill ...i actually never thought of that...she's my best friend, but turns out my best friend is actually my neice too.

"haha wow thats true!" i turned to Nessie

"come here sugar and give your auntie some sugar" everyone started laughing

"thanks a lot Quil! she will hold this over my head forever now." everyone started laughing harder.

Thats pretty much how the rest of the day went.

Me becoming apart of the Wolf family.

I never thought i would be lucky enough to have not only a Vampire family but ow a Wolf family...

my life is sorta strange.

We ended up leaving Emily and Sam's house pretty late, Jacob remembered that we ahd school the next day and decided we should get to bed. it was actually eleven and i realized i was really tired.

Seth and Jake ended up carrying Nessie and my's lazy/tired butts to Jake's house. But i dont think they minded, they were smiling like idiots being so close to us...hormonal teen boys. typical.

Last thing i remember is being layed down nest to Nessie on Jacob's bed and Seth kissing me goodnight.

and what a goodnight it had been.

**review please! hope you liked it. started running out of ideas at the end though so it might of stunk lol**


	17. Chapter 17

**Writing a new chapter is so difficult. But since i have such a great imagination i play my chapters in my head before writing them. hope you guys like this one!**

I woke up groggily to an annoying beeping sound and noticed Nessie wasn't next to me. But i couldn't think of that too much. I had the weirdest dream, but it started to inspire a new song. A song i just had to write down before i forgot it.

I jumped out of the bed and ran to where i heard voices and the smell of food. I turned the corner and saw Nessie and Seth cooking in the kitchen and Jacob just kinda staring at Nessie.

"Quick, Pen and Paper!" They turned and looked alarmed and confused. Seth came towards me in a flash.

"Pai, whats wrong?"

"no,no, nothing, need PEN AND PAPER!PLEASE!" Jacob got up from his spot at the table and went over to a cabinet, he fiddled through it for a few seconds and then pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. I thanked him quickly, sat at the kitchen table and started scribbling ferosiously. I felt their eyes on my back for a good three minutes until i heard them shuffling around again. About ten minutes later Seth sat a plste filled with bacon and Chocolate Chip waffles next to me, i looked up at him and smiled a thank you.

After eating we all started getting ready for school. I put the song i was working on in my binder for school and got dressed in black skinny jeans, a gray number 8 jersey shirt, yellow converse, my "Love" ring and my mustache ring. I completed my look with a black and white hoodie.

I came out of Jacob's bathroom to find Nessie wearing denim skinny jeans, a gray tank top, gray checkered flannel, gray heeled ankle boots, and her "Jacob" necklace.

We smiled and commented on how we loved each others outfits, like best friends do of course.

Seth and I drove in his truck, Nessie and Jake went in Jacob's Rabbit.

"So what was this morning all about? 'PEN AND PAPER!'" Seth immitated me from this morning, quite bad actually.

"I'm sorry, i just this dream and there was this song that just errupted from it. I had to write it down before i forgot." he nodded his head while focusing on the road.

"Well, am i going to hear this song anytime soon? I mean if its like your other song, it should be amazing." After Seth and I got together i played him the song i wrote about Danny, i could see it pained him that i was so hurt, but he over all loved it.

"maybe, i just need to do a little practicing on my free period today, maybe i could play it for you tonight" he smiled and said okay. We were at school now and Seth parked next to Edward's Volvo. There the Cullen's were standing around just talking aimlessly.

"Hey, guys!... so what happened yesterday?" i said the first part out loud, then the last part kinda hushed.

"Well, they were wondering about us, we had a long discussion, and asked them to leave." i nodded. I never actually met any other Vampires other than the Cullens. And sometimes i don't think i ever want too.

The warning bell sounded and we all seperated. I gave Seth a short kiss on the lips and headed off to class with Alice and Ness.

Finally my free period came! i bolted out of Spanish but not before i told Nessie and Alice where i was going. I headed to the band room, where i knew it was empty, I sat down at a piano bench and pulled out the song i was working on this morning.

I closed my eyes and started playing. After i was finished, i thought i should get an opinion about my song before i showed Seth. And then i heard a knock on the door. Of course he would be listening in. And hopefully he brought the other person i wanted to see too.

"Come on in, you really don't even have to knock." The door opened and in came Edward and Nessie.

"you need our opinion?" Edward asked and i nodded. they sat down next to the piano and i played them the song.

"That was amazing! i think it might have even been better than your other song! is this one for Seth?" i looked down and nodded.

"He inspired it...i love him." they smiled

"Well i think you should play it for him now!" i looked up at Edward. "Now?" they nodded

"well, can you guys get him for me?" they both walked out and closed the door. I turned towards the piano and i heard the door behind me open and close.

"that was fast...i want to play you the song now." he didn't say anything and i was worried so i turned around and it wasn't Seth behind me, it was Max.

"M-max...what are you doing here?"

"I can't stop being around you...i'm in love with you Paige. Kiss me." he came closer and i ran off to the other side of the piano.

"Max, i don't like you like that, i love Seth." "NO! you love me, you will be with me." he looked super angry. what happened to the nice Max i always saw.

"Max, you need to calm down, i don't think you even know what your doing right now."

"Don't tell me to calm down! i know what i want and i will get it!" he came charging at me and i got backed into a corner. He had me pinned and he took my wrists in one of his hands. I couldn't get free, he was pretty strong, but not as strong as Seth or a vampire. "Max, get off me!" "NO!" then he crashed his lips to mine. I tried turning my head, push him off me, anything. But he wouldn't even budge. I felt him pry open my mouth with his tongue, i hated the taste of his mouth, not that it tasted bad, it just wasn't Seth.

"What the fuck? get off her!" someone pulled Max off me and threw him onto the ground. I looked up and saw Seth shaking. He looked so pissed. I ran towards Seth and tried to back him towards the door.

"Seth don't hurt him, he's not worth it and you might kill him. just calm down."

"Don't you ever touch her or come near her ever again! you hear that asshole! Don't fucking come near her!" Seth yelled at Max. I couldn't budge him, he was just like a solid rock. but i heard the door open and in came Jacob and Emmett. plus Nessie and Bella.

"Seth, come on man, he's not worth it, we gotta go." Jake tried to push Seth but Seth was struggling, trying to get closer to Max. Max who just stared at Seth with a horrified expression on his face. good he should be scared.

Finally Emmett picked Seth up around his waist and carried him out of the building and into the forest. Bella made me stay there with Nessie, saying it was to dangerous to be around Seth when he was that angry. I knew Seth wouldn't hurt me though!

"Why would Seth hurt me, he loves me...well i hope he still does. I mean i didn't want Max to kiss me, he forced himself on me!" i said to Nessie.

"I know Pai, Seth still loves you of course, he's not mad at you ,he's mad at Max. But being around a wolf when they are angry is very risky."

"But he wouldnt hurt me"

"I know i wouldn't mean too...but accidents happen...i mean Emily was to close to Sam when he got Mad once..and well those scars haunt him everyday." i gasped. i didn't know Sam did that the Em! Maybe it was a little risky, but I know Seth he wouldn't hurt me. but Sam woudn't hurt Emily either...said the back of my mind.

Bella made me stay the whole day and finish school. She doesn't want me to miss a lot. Gosh motherly figure. But finally when it was time to go home i went home with Bella and Edward in his Volvo. This was actually the first time i had ever been in the Volvo, and i would have been more excited if it hadn't been for the anxcious feeling i had. I wanted to see Seth and i was knda worried that he would be mad at me. I mean i always feel like im not good enough for Seth. He's always so happy, i can be pretty moody.

We finally got home and i bloted into the house. But Seth wasn't there. I was disappointed to say the least.

I walked up to my room and started to do homework while listening to see if Seth came in...He never did. I ended up falling asleep at 3 in the morning. Still waiting for him. I cried myslef to sleep. Just like i had done the first night i ever spent in this house. But now for a whole different reason.

I woke up to my phone ringing. It was Saturday morning and someone was calling me at 6:30 a.m? i didn't bother looking at the caller i.d

"whoever this is better be dieing! its fucking 6:30 in the morning!" i yelled into the phone.

"I told you there was a time difference!" i heard shouting on the other line. Wait i know that voice-

"Jennifer?"

"Hey Paige!" i sat right up in my bed, my head spinning from confusion and that fast movement.

"OH MY GOD! i miss you so much! is Tina there?" i yelled into the phone.

"yes im here! your on speaker." i smiled into the phone, of course they'd be together.

"I miss you guys so much"

"we miss you too, Paigey, Jacksonville life isn't the same without you. So what have you been doing in the town of spoons?" i laughed

"Its Forks, Jennifer, yea it sometimes feels different without you guys, but im kinda liking it here." there was a long pause.

"Guys? are you still there?" i pulled my cell from my ear to see if the call ended, it didnt. I put it back to my ear.

"no, yea we're here. its just that shocked us...you like it there?"

"well yea...i mean Bella is pretty awesome and well i feel apart of the family."

"You mean the Bella that left your Mom...The Bella that never even tried to get to know you."

"Its not like that,...she had a reason for staying away. okay jeez!" i started defending Bella.

"okay okay, don't get your panties in a bunch. we called you for a reason."

"and that would be?"

"well... spring break starts on Monday...we want to come visit you! i mean my parents are paying for me and jennifer, we just need somewhere to stay..."

"oh my god! no way! let me go ask!"

"wait its like 6:30 there. you said so yourself. i doubt anyone will be up..."

"oh no no no. they are like early risers and what not." i put the phone down on my bed and ran downstaris. Still in my cloud pajamas.

"Bellaa!" i yelled even though i saw her in the living room cuddled with Edward. oh jeez hope i wasn't interrupting anything..oh well!

"yes? you screamed?" she looked at me.

"sorry...but see my two best friends from Florida want to visit. Their Spring Break starts on Monday...just like ours!" i just remembered my Spring Break started on wednesday. we had to go to school in monday and tuesday though.

"well i don't see why not.."

"yay yay yay yay!" i jumped up and down clapping my hands. i ran back upstairs to the phone on my bed,

"hello? Paige? oh my god Tina she has been ubducted by aliens! call the fire bragade!" i laughed in the phone,

"Jennifer calm down! i asked Bella and she said yes!" i heard screams of joy on the other line

"yay! we will be there in like two days!" after we got all the details down we hung up. i was to excited to go back to sleep. Even though it was 7 a.m.

My best friends were going to be here in Forks, Washington!

And meet my...Vampire family...

Half human, half vampire best friend...

and my boyfriend who's a wolf?

Oh damn...this is not good.

**I just had to bring Jennifer and Tina back :) how will Nessie take it? Paige's old best friends and her new one all under one roof, plus vampire families and werewolf boyfriends? And where was Seth?**

**Review!**

**The song that Paige wrote will be revealed next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys sorry its been awhile since i last updated! i've been really busy and its my most important year, junior year, so i have to focus on my school work. But today i have off so i've decided to write this chapter :) oh and i hope you guys like it cause i need some good reviews to make my day better . Yesterday was my birthday and it wasn't really good. :/ anywho hope you like this chapter!**

It was about 9 in the morning, Bella let me stay home from school today. Seth and I went to the airport to pick Tina and Jennifer up. I was so excited and yet extremely nervous. Jennifer and Tina's flight would be coming in at any moment. I haven't seen them in about 2 months. That is the longest time i have ever been away from them, i've missed them so much. What happens if they don't like my new life? what if they really want me to come home? i could never leave...ever. I love my new home.

Seth squeezed my hand reasurringly, i smiled up at him.

Seth came home Saturday evening, came straight up to me and apologized for over reacting.

_-Flashback-_

_I was in the living room flipping through a magazine, still in a crummy mood since Seth hasn't come back yet. Emmett and Ness were playing Rock Band, Emmett i think was letting Nessie win. Video games weren't her specialty, but she tries. The front door opened and in walked Jake._

_"Hey Ness, Em? you wanna go out back and play some football or something?"_

_"Yes! anything to get out of the house! Paige you wanna come?" i was about to answer but someone cut me off._

_"Actually i'd like to talk to her." Seth came around the corner, with a pained expression. We couldn't break eye contact at all. I've missed him, even if its only been about 28 hours. _

_"okay..." Jacob, Emmett, and Nessie walked outside._

_Seth walked over and sat on the couch next to me. _

_"I'm so sorry Paige. I shouldn't have been gone for so long, i was just so mad!" He started shaking a little, but stopped when saw i was looking at him nervously._

_"So im guessing Nessie told you what Sam did to Emily.." i nodded._

_"Yea...I'm sorry for making you mad! I really am Seth!" he looked at me with confussion. _

_"you thought YOU made me mad? Oh baby-" he pulled me into a hug, which i was glad he did, i've been Seth deprived for too long._

_"I could never be mad at you. I was so angry at that asshole and myself."_

_"yourself?" _

_"yes, i should always be able to protect you and i couldn't that time." he turned his head away from me, i guess ashamed. I took his chin in my hand and moved his face toward mine. I kissed him so hard my head was going light headed._

_"this was not your fault. You can protect me Seth, but not everytime you can. Its okay."_

_"I love you Pai."..."I love you too Seth" we cuddled for about an hour, just talking about random stupid stuff. _

_"Oh!" i jumped out of his arms, i heard him whine and i smirked._

_"oh son't be such a baby Seth" i went over to the piano and waved my hand so he would come over._

_"I never got a chance to play you the song I wrote...Its for you."_

_"Me? really?"_

_"yes silly." Seth's smile was so huge and pure...i loved it._

_I started playing.._

_"I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_

_I want to come too _

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_No one understands me quite like you do_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me _

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew _

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew _

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_

_Now I'm shining too _

_Because_

_Oh_

_Because I've fallen quite hard over you_

_If I didn't know you I'd rather not know_

_If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew _

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_All of the while_

_All of the while_

_All of the while it was you, you!"_

_The song ended and Seth picked me up and gave me a kiss._

_"I absolutely loved it!" _

_"really?" _

_"of course!"_

_We just went outside and played some football with Jake,Em, and Ness the rest of the day. But Seth just couldn't stop smiling the whole time, which made me smile. by midnight my cheeks hurt so much._

_-End Flashback-_

"PAIGE!" my thoughts were interrupted by Jennifer's voice. Wait- Jennifer? Jennifer!

"JENNIFER! TINA!" my two best friends were running at me like crazy people, everyone in the airport were looking at us, but i didn't care one bit.

We had a big group hug.

"I've missed you guys so much!"..."we've missed you too! Jacksonville isn't the same at all without you hun!"

"oh guys! This is Seth, My boyfriend." i couldv'e laughed or been very angry when they saw Seth.

Jennifer was looking at him like he was a piece of meat. Tina was just surprised by his size, since she is very short and small, yet she is taller than Alice.

"Hey, Tina, Jennifer" Seth hugged them "Well uh- I'll go get your guys bags and you I'll just meet you guys at the car." We just nodded and Seth bent down and gave me a peck on the lips. I smiled after him.

"Oh dear...I know that look. Your head over heels in love with him!" Tina accused,

"i know..." i smiled. We started making our way out of the airport.

"HOLY BAJEEBUS!" Tina and Jennifer had never been anywhere cold in their lives so when they stepped outside they were shivering so badly.

"You guys will get used to the weather..don't worry."

"i doubt i'll live that long to get used to it!" i laughed, i thought that too when i first got here.

"so going back to the original topic! that boy.."

"pfftt! boy? that Seth is alllll Man!" i saw that look in Jennifer's eyes...its when she see's a guy she really wants...

"jennifer! no! he's my boyfriend!" she looked at me, i guess i took her out of her day dream. god i do not want to know what it was about,

"What? i mean honestly Paige..he's not even your type..you should go out with someone more like...more like..."

"more like who? Danny?" i looked at her angrly. Everytime we see a guy we both want, she pulls the Danny card, to make me feel bad about moving on. Well not anymore. I'm in love with Seth...we are Soul Mates."

"well yea...Seth's type is probably someone who loves having fun all the time, can play guitar, has an amazing smile like his, had dark black hair, thats super tan just like him.."

"Jennifer stop acting like a bitch! jeez we just got here and your trying to steal your best friends boyfriend!" tina intervined. Thank god for Tina!

"I was just saying..." I was pissed and hurt. How could she? i just said i loved him and she's trying to convince me that she's better for him! Well...she is beautiful...and has a happy attitude...maybe she is better-

i got cut off from my thinking, thank god, i don't think i could ever live with myself if that thought was stuck in my head.

"you lovely ladies ready to head to forks?"

"oh definitely!" Jennifer said...she wouldn't dare flirt with im would she? i was about to get in the front seat but Jennifer stopped me.

"Oh Paigey, could i sit in the front seat instead, you know how i get car sickness if im in the back." no i didnt actually...that was an utter lie. But Seth didn't know that.

"Its fine by me." Seth said. I think he's just trying to be nice to Tina and Jennifer because He knows how important they are in my life...well one of them is. Jennifer is dead.

"son't worry Pai, i can still see you in the rearview mirror" Seth whispered to me when i walked past him. i smiled, jeez my boyfriend is kinda oblivious to when other girls are flirting with him.

Tina and I were sitting in the back of Seth's truck, Seth and Jennifer up front.

"Oh! this suck an amazing truck Seth!" Jennifer batted her eyelashes. what a bitch.

This is going to be a looonnnnggg week .

**Hope you liked it!**

**Jeez who knew Jennifer could be such a bitch. Ugh **

**ahaha but i just want to tell you guys that my best friend Jennifer down't act like that at all in realy life, so she's definitely not a bitch. :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry to say that I will not be updating this story ever again. It has been a while since I was actually into writing Twilight Fanfiction. Actually it's been a while since I've liked Twilight at all. I'm truly sorry if anyone was looking forward to new updates.**


End file.
